VADER: MIA
by herc009
Summary: Shortly after the distruction of the Death Star Luke receives a message about Vader Missing in Action. The story continues in VADER:MIA Episode II: Return of the Chosen One
1. Chapter 1

VADER: MIA

Chapter 1

It was a small outpost on the outer rim of the galaxy, located on a small asteroid with no breathable atmosphere. It had taken the Alliances engineers six months to hollow out and install the newest most high tech surveillance and slicing equipment known to the galaxy. This asteroid didn't have a name. Though larger ones were given names by the people that found them or were named by family members who lost other family members when they crashed and died on them.

This particular asteroid didn't have the that honor, all it had was a number… LB452. LB452 was staffed with 4 people, 3 humans and 1 Bothan. Each a communications expert in there own right, with some added talents one of which was being a slicer of Imperial codes. Visitors to this little rock came far and few, but as for keeping up on information this outpost was the most informed place in the galaxy.

The crew had just started a new day and was going over the night shifts recordings. Del the commander of the post entered the main computer room with a cup of stim caf steaming in his hand.

"Morning all" he said cheerfully.

"Morning Del " came the reply from the three-crew members.

"So anything interesting come in on the over night?" he asked setting his cup of stim caf down on the console. Jem the only female of the group was the first to answer

" Well everything is pretty much the same… basic messages to and from family, some holonet transmissions." pausing for a moment as something caught her eye.

"Well here's something that doesn't belong … let me run this through a filter or two… " Pressing a few keys then waiting for the result.

"Yup…We have one sir… a clever way to try to conceal it but easily deciphered," pausing again to confirm what she had found. "Yup it definitely is an Imperial message… coming from…" again pausing and turning to check another console…" Kessels direction."

"How long to slice it and finding out what it says?" he asked inquisitly making his way around the console to come up behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"Well…" she started rubbing her chin… "Providing there still using a similar incription code or a variance of one that we know… it shouldn't take me more than two standard days. Give or take a day…or two, quicker if I'm real lucky."

"Well don't sit there jabbering to me get to work, I'll assign Potor to help you."

Potor the only nonhuman on the outpost was the best Imperial slicer known, second only to Jem, was sitting across the room running diagnostic tests on some new long distance scanners they had received from their last supply drop. Had heard most of what was going on had stopped and made his way over to Jem.

Del turned to the last member of the crew Feran and motioning towards the door. "You and I will continue to monitor the transmissions in the secondary comm room, let's leave these two to there work."

Potor had taken up a seat at the console facing Jem and immediately began running the transmission through the filters and computer software they had with the known incription codes. At times the beeps and whirring of the hard drives were so loud that Jem and Potor backed away thinking that they were going to crash from the strain.

But after five hours the only thing they had gotten was two words, those being "VADER" and "UNKNOWN."

"Well we know that there still using the old codes… at least for parts of their messages, we may get this one a lot quicker than I thought." Jem said to Potor.

Potor who wasn't much for talking just nodded and gave her a wink with his left eye and continued running parts of the message through filters and buffers. 10 hours had passed and Jem who was sitting staring at the screen her hands idle and resting in her lap. Looked up at Potor.

"I don't know about you but I'm taking a break and maybe getting something to eat."

"That sounds good… but I think I'll hit the refresher and join you later." Potor answered pushing himself away from the console.

"Ok see you there." She answered watching him leave.

She sat there for a few more minutes thinking of what else she could do to run this message, frustrated she pushed herself away from the console and headed for the dinning room.

Walking in she got the whiff of something horrible, looking over at Del who sitting down staring into a steaming bowl of what she determined, from the smell that filled the room, was "Smugglers Stew." The smell of it always gave it away; it reminded her of two wamprats that had been dead for several days and baking in the twin suns of Tatooine. Though she had been told that the smell was worse than the taste she couldn't get by the smell and give it a try.

Del seeing her enter waited for her to get her meal before questioning her about he message. But as she got closer he saw the look on her face, then couldn't decide if the look was from frustration or the smell of his meal.

Reluctantly he asked, "How's it going with the message?"

"Never mind he message …how can you eat that... smelling the way it does." She shot back making a face.

"What this" he said pointing down at his bowl. "It's not that bad once you get by the smell…it's really quite good." He finished holding out his spoon offering her a taste.

"Nah… I'll pass." She said refusing his offer.

"Ok …suit yourself but you don't know what you're missing, now about the message?" He asked pushing his bowl aside.

Jem very disgusted, was still staring at his bowl, took a few seconds to answer. "Not good…" she started tearing her gaze from his meal. "We've run every known code breaker in the library and some new ones we've just received. All we could get out of those, was two words "VADER" and "UNKNOWN"… Potor and I decided it was time for a break so... Potor hit the refresher and well… here I am."

"Hmmm" Del said, " And what did you use the decipher the two words you do have?"

"What did we use? " she said alittle annoyed. "I told you... We used every known code breaker we had." Looking down at her tray which consisted of a couple of ration bars, she added "Del… I'm afraid it may take longer than I thought to decode this thing."

"Hold on now… don't give up so easy, lets take a look at this, you used every code we had in the banks right?" he asked looking at Jem. She nodded affirmatively.

"Ok like I asked before what codes did you use to decipher the words you have?"

Jem looked at Del shaking her head not understanding the question.

Del looked up at the ceiling saying "The best Imperial slicer in the galaxy and you can't understand the question? OK let me put it to you this way, was it an old code or a new code that deciphered the words you do have?" Sounding agitated and frustrated at the same time.

"Oh I get you now." Jem said. "I'll get back to you on that."

Potor who had just come into the dining room had picked out a Bothan delicacy that had been freeze-dried. Placing it in the rehydrator he stood there waiting until his meal was cooked. As soon as the rehydrator sounded it was finished he pulled his meal out gave it a quick smell; then headed over to where Jem and Del were sitting.

He had just set his tray down when Jem jumped up grabbing him by the arm almost knocking him to the floor.

"HEY!" he said surprised.

"We don't have time to eat right now I have an idea we need to try right now."

"But I didn't even get a chance to eat." He said regaining his balance.

"You can eat later... let's go." She yelled back at him as she ran out the door.

"You best get going you know how she gets if you keep her waiting." Del said with a chuckle in his voice.

Potor smirked then taking a couple of quick bites from his meal, turned and headed back to the comm room, alittle annoyed and very perplexed.

Getting back to the comm room Potor saw Jem already sitting at her console punching keys and adjusting knobs with a revived look in her eyes. Taking his seat across form her she told him to contact Yavin IV and link up with the main computer there and pull out any old Imperial codes they might have no matter how old or ancient. She herself had already pulled all the old codes out of their memory banks and started running the message through those.

Several more hours passed with Jem and Potor using the final few codes on the message when Potor looked up at Jem.

"That's got it."

"Yup sure looks that way," she answered "lets run it through the filters one last time and make sure there's no question."

Del was just shutting down for the evening shift. It was a long day and he'd already told Feran he could take off. He had just finished locking down the last computer console when Jem came barreling in.

"We did it, We did it!" she screamed handing the message to Del.

Reading it he looked up at Jem "You're sure that this is the message?"

"No doubt, we double and triple checked it there's no mistaking that's the message."

"Damn" Del said "This could be the break we've been waiting for, get back to the comm room and get ready to transmit this to Luke Skywalker… directly."

"You're gonna contact Luke Skywalker without going through Mon Mothma first, I don't think she'll like that very much." Jem said sounding leery.

"You don't need to worry about that right now, besides we have orders to contact him directly should anything come up about Vader, so just do as I ask. Luke Skywalker can take care of the rest, if this is what I think it is, he may be the only one that can handle this." He finished walking over to the viewport and looking towards Kessel.


	2. Chapter 2

VADER: MIA

CHAPTER 2

Several days had passed since the destruction of the Death Star; and Mon  
Mothma had ordered the full evacuation of the Yavin IV base. Fortunately  
for the Alliance they had several other planets in reserve should the  
need arise and there present base were compromised. After much  
deliberation the new base chosen was to be on Hoth. Selected for its  
remoteness and extreme weather, also with the hopes that due to the  
living conditions the Empire would think it uninhabitable. But chosen  
mainly because a long distance lookout post was already in place.

It was shortly after the newest planet had been chosen that Luke and Han  
were brought in for their debriefing. Han was less than excited about  
going to the meeting, had several things that needed to be fixed on the  
Falcon and although the Alliance was helping with the repairs he wanted  
to be there to over see what they were doing; so having to stop to go to  
some meeting really didn't sit well.

Sitting across from Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and Princess Leia; the  
debriefing began.

"So tell us how you came to be in our midst Captain Solo?" Mon Mothma  
began.

"Would you like the long version; or the short version? cause I'm kinda  
pressed for time." Han started with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Please enlighten us with the long version...Captain.. Solo... is it?"  
Princess Leia asked just as sarcastic.

Looking at the Princess and giving her a slight nod and what he thought  
was a very charming smile he responded, "Obviously you'd like to keep me  
here longer," giving her a wink," after all I am the most eligible man  
in the galaxy."

"Hardly Captain Solo.." looking very disgusted, "we need your report to  
close this incident! "Princess Leia shot back.

Still feeling that she wanted to keep close to her for his good looks  
and charm; smugly he answered "Sure sweet heart anything you say."

Luke, sitting to Hans right and slightly behind him; was chuckling.

Mon Mothma now getting annoyed with the two of them and letting them see  
it, chimed in "If you two are quite finished," looking sternly: first at  
Princess Leia; then at Han "We do have an entire base to relocate and  
the sooner we get this done the faster we can get things rolling."

Both nodding; then looking at each other, as if silently calling a cease  
fire to their obvious feeling towards each other; Han began.

"Well I was on Tatooine sitting in the Mos Eisley Cantina when this old  
guy came in asking around for a ship to hire."

"And this old guy would have been General Kenobi?" Admiral Ackbar asked  
interrupting him.

"Yeah that's him." Han answered, "Anyway I met with this General; told  
him my price, we haggled a bit... over the price: he wanted no questions  
asked; I brought him to a planet that was totally destroyed, got  
captured, stole some uniforms; rescued the Princess, " looking at her  
quickly and giving her another wink, "raced back here with the stolen  
plans; then Luke there," pointing over his right shoulder at Luke,"  
blew the bloody thing up...Oh..With my help of course, and here we are."

"Well I guess that was the short version?"Mon Mothma asked a visibly  
annoyed.

"Well I'm not much on details, I'd rather just get right to the point."  
Han answered just as annoyed.

"Very well Captain Solo if you wouldn't mind sitting over there," Admiral  
Ackbar asked pointing towards a chair at the back of the room, "We just  
have a few questions for Luke.

Han less than happy that he wasn't dismissed slowly got up and stalked  
over to the chair.

Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar obviously less than pleased with Hans  
report, Conferred with each other monetarily; then deciding they weren't  
going to get anything further from him began Luke's debriefing.

"Padawan Skywalker," Mon Mothma began.

"Padawan...I'm no Padawan mam; I'm just Luke Skywalker." he said cutting  
her off.

"We assumed, that because you were carrying a lightsaber; and with your  
age, that you were Master Kenobis' Padawan." Admiral Ackbar said adding  
his disappoint.

"I have no idea what a Padawan is sir; as for this," Luke grabbing on to  
the lightsaber and looking down then back at the Admiral," Obi-wan said  
this belonged to my father; and that he wanted me to have it; I've had  
no formal training as a Jedi, But..."Luke tried to say but was cut off.

"That's not entirely true now is it Luke?" Han said cutting Luke off.

"Captain Solo do you have something to add here?" Mon Mothma asked  
looking over Luke to where Han was sitting.

"Yeah...I mean yes I do, it was the weirdest thing, I mean I've heard of  
Jedi and the things they're capable of doing; but when I saw this old  
fossil," turning to Luke "No offence kid."

"None taken." Luke answered

"Anyway...like I said when I saw this ol..." pausing "this Obi-Wan  
teaching the kid here how to tap in to... again looking at Luke "the  
Force is it..." Luke nodded affirmatively "and using this Lightsaber to  
block bolts from a remote, it was kind of funny, I assume that that's  
how Jedi train."

"Quite right Captain Solo, thank you for your input on this now if you'd  
please take your seat we will continue with this debriefing." Mon Mothma  
now was getting impatient with Hans Brashness.

Han not letting anyone get the last word in resentfully answered, "Just  
trying to help."

Princess Leia still annoyed just glared at Han Who just shrugged his  
shoulders and sat back in his chair.

Admiral Ackbar now showing his dismay at the way the meeting was going  
asked, "Luke is everything that Captain Solo told us true... to the best  
of your knowledge?"

"Yes..Yes Sir it is." Luke answered high-spirited and sitting up higher  
in his seat.

"Ok... if you wouldn't mind stepping out side for a moment we'd like to  
have a quick word with Captain Solo?" Admiral Ackbar asked bewildered  
but content with Luke and Hans, explanation of the incident.

Luke respectfully stood saluted the Admiral and Mon Mothma then turning  
smiled at Princess Leia and left the office.

"Well Captain Solo," Mon Mothma began," that was quite the adventure  
you've had; and just to let you know, while helping with the repairs of  
your ship our techs found a tracking device hidden within the Hyperdrive  
circuitry; which we've concluded that; that is how the Empire found us,"  
she said gesturing with her hands around the room, "and while we know you  
are not with the Empire; given what you did to help our new found  
hero..." gesturing towards the door Luke just walked through," and the  
corroborating statements from your passengers," again gesturing towards  
the door then at Princess Leia," given that the Alliance is in need of  
capable pilots, of which you obviously are; the Alliance thanks you and  
would like to extend our invitation for you to join our cause?"

Han shaking his head emphasized "I have a bounty on my head that needs  
to be taken care of... with what I've got from you, I should be able to  
settle all contracts, after that I'd just like to continue... ah... my  
trade."

"As you wish Captain Solo," Mon Mothma a little disappointed,  
continued," but keep in mind the invitation is open and will be honored  
anytime; we wish you would change your mind but as you said you have...  
prior engagements, with that we will keep you no longer, you are  
dismissed ...and may the force be with you; if you wouldn't mind sending  
Luke in on your way out." she finished.

Han nodded his head, standing gave his respects, but not before turning  
to the Princess and giving her another wink. Quite digusted all she  
could do was turn her head and utter very softly "nerf hurder," Han  
shrugged his shoulders, then turned and left the office. Princess Leia  
hearing the door open watched him leave with a slight smirk on her face  
still smirking she thought, "but a cute nerf hurder."

"You're up kid." Han said tilting his head and motioning towards the door,  
"Don't let them rattle ya in there, you know you gotta spot with me  
should you ever want it; anyway I'll se ya later in the docking bay." he  
finished, drifting down the hall looking over his shoulder.

Luke a little apprehensive knocked on the door and waited for the ok to  
enter. He felt very anxious reentering the office; almost like the times  
he'd be sitting across from his Uncle Owen at dinner and asked about  
going to the academy knowing the answer was always... "No, you know I  
need you for the harvest... maybe next year."

"Come in Luke; we've just a couple of questions for you, then we will  
consider this matter closed." Mon Mothma said relaxed now that Han was  
gone, "Admiral if you would."

Admiral Ackbar adjusting himself in his chair, cleared his voice then  
started, "Luke, the Alliance can't thank you enough for what you've  
done, you've saved countless lives with the destruction of the Death  
Star; no words can be said and no reward is big enough to repay that  
debt... so after great consideration by the three of us," motioning  
towards Mon Mothma then towards Princess Leia, "we've decided to grant  
you anything you like... Within the Alliances means of course; have you  
given any thought to what you might like to do?"

Luke sitting there thought for a moment; and the only thing that came to  
mind was all the times he'd sit in the droid maintenance she dreaming  
of one day flying the best fighter craft known to the galaxy..."Well the  
only thing I've ever wanted to do was be a pilot," He started," If I  
may; I'd like to continue that, and now that I know what my father was  
I'd like to follow in his foot steps and become a Jedi as well?"

Mon Mothma pleased with what she heard cheerfully answered, " We hoped  
you would answer that way and have already drawn up the papers for your  
commission all they need is your signature and you'll be a newly  
appointed Lt. with the Alliance."

"I need no commission; just a regular pilot is all I want to be... and  
...well... maybe a place to do my Jedi training once we're settled at  
our new base."

The three stared at Luke, alittle confused at Luke's refusal at a  
commission, but pleased he wanted to stay; smiled and without hesitation  
agreed to his request. Leia was the first to congratulate coming around  
the desk and giving him a hug on his new appointment as an Alliance  
pilot, and quietly saying.

"You best get going and get cleaned up we've a ceremony in a few hours;  
have to celebrate our new hero and give him a medal." she finished  
smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Luke smiled back and not saying a word saluted both Mon Mothma and  
Admiral Ackbar and began to leave, pausing before he opened the door he  
turned asking.

"If I may Mon Mothma I know I'm not a fully trained Jedi; but I owe this  
Lord Vader...If any information comes about him I'd like to be notified,  
I owe it to Ben..." pausing to regain his composure," and my father, to  
deal with this Lord Vader myself. "

Mon Mothma taken back by his request, "We make no promises Luke, but we  
will consider it; you are dismissed." She answered sternly. "Now go, you  
have a ceremony to prepare for."

Watching him leave Mon Mothma leaned over to Admiral Ackbar and quietly  
said, "I wonder if he knows just how important he's going to be to the  
Alliance."


	3. Chapter 3

VADER: MIA

Chapter 3

Luke made his way across the grounds of the Great Massassi Temple, heading towards the hangar. A place that over the past few days had launched a fleet of star fighters that delivered a devastating blow to the Empire. Now with that threat gone, a new one had taken its place; all preliminary reports stated that in less than 6 days an entire Imperial fleet would arrive at Yavin.

Barely having enough time to except his medal and bask in the glory Luke was tasked with another duty. Assisting the hangar Captain with the evacuation of all ships and equipment, and assuring that each ship have fighter escorts.

Captain Avitaarr who was in charge of the evacuation; was pleased that everything had gone well with very little delay, and thus far, almost all of the ships had left for the rendezvous point. Seeing Luke across the grounds he screamed his name, but due to wave after wave of ships leaving, the wine of their engines it made it very difficult to hear.

"Luke!" He hollered several more times until Luke had finally heard him, but rather than continuing to yell and compete with the evacuating ships he motioned for Luke to come over.

"Yes sir what can I do for you." Luke said stopping in front of Capt. Avitaarr.

"Give me a heads up on what we still have left," he said in a raised voice still trying to compete with the noise of leaving ships.

"Well," Luke started, "We've nearly gotten all equipment and fighters off planet. The only thing left is command, and once they're packed up and transferred to one of the remaining ships, Han and I will escort it to the  
rendezvous point."

"Good ...Good... skip the escort and head over to command, tell Princess Leia that I have several shuttles for her, and to transfer everything she can to the frigate Tearodale, if everything goes well we should be outta here in about five or six hours."

Thinking for a moment Luke confirmed, "That would be my guess... give or take an hour or two."

"Make it an hour, I want a cushion between when we think the Imperials will arrive and when we actually leave; I'm heading to hangar command to tie up things there. I'll meet you at the command center in twenty minutes." he said turning, but noticing that Luke still had his medal around his neck, he jokingly said.

"If I were you Luke I'd take that costume jewelry," pointing to Lukes medal, "and put it away before something happens to it."

Luke almost forgetting that he was still wearing it amusingly answered. "What… this old thing," grasping the medal and looking down at it," I plan on hanging it in my X-Wing."

Making his way through the command center; the chaos there was almost as bad as the hangar, people were rushing around grabbing equipment and papers, while others were ordering droids and subordinates to take this here, and that there. Luke spying Princess Leia off to one side made his way through people and computer banks towards her. As he got closer he noticed that by her appearance she looked very tattered, and worn.

"Princess Leia," he said in a raised voice making sure he was a little louder than the people around him were.

"Luke," she responded surprised an happy to see him," how goes the rest of the evacuation?" she asked,

"We've just about wrapped things up out there," he began," all that's left is you and your staff." Seeing that she was really tired he grabbed a chair that hadn't been taken and offered it to her, "Here take have a seat you look like you could use a break."

"No…No… I'm ok," she assured Luke, but obviously looking overwhelmed, " well maybe just for a minute."

"What's left to pack up around here?" Luke asked looking around at the growing chaos.

"Well to start with... just about everything, trying to maintain communications with evacuating ships; and managing our own evacuation, makes it kind of hard to move anything out."

"Well I'm here to help speed things up," Luke Informed, "Captain Avitaarr wants everything packed up and moved in five hours..."

FIVE HOURS!" she screamed jumping up out of her seat, "How am I to do all this in five hours when I don't even know what ship we're transferring to. "Now feeling hassled as well as flustered.

"Hold on now," Luke said grasping her by the shoulders, "don't pop a gyro, that's another reason why I'm here, to tell you that you are to transfer command to the frigate Tearodale."

"Tearodale? is she ready for us to do that?" Leia asked regaining some composure.

"Yes, we have several shuttles ready to ferry you and your staff, and whatever you see fit to put on them to the ship, so just tell me what you want moved first and I'm on it."

"Well... um... Communications has to be first once we set that up the rest should fall right into place" Princess Leia answered taken back, because for once she was actually getting what she needed when she needed it.

Standing there staring at Luke as he panned the area figuring what to move first; she was reminded of the request he had made during his debriefing, and reluctantly she asked,

"Luke I know this is hardly the time to ask you this but, about that request you made about Vader, why would you want to know anything about him?"

"Your right this isn't the time to ask, are these consoles over here part of communications." pointing to a small row of computer banks trying to change the subject.

"Never mind the consoles Luke, answer my question," she asked placing a hand on his shoulder, " we've been through a lot, I think you can trust me."

Looking at the Princess Luke took several seconds to answer, and with a heavy sigh he gave into her, "I don't know, I guess part of me wants to get the man that took the people away from me that I never really got to know... And I'm not just talking about Obi-Wan... I mean my father too, I feel I owe it to them... to deal with him myself, I don't know... it's something I feel I have to do."

Princess Leia seeing the distant look on his face, expressed, "Luke I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into something you're not ready to talk about, but I had to ask... because... the request you made... they've granted it..."

Luke surprised, turned but didn't say a word though Princess Leia thought he'd have something to say continued,

"I'm afraid that you don't know who your dealing with, Darth Vader is an evil man, he has no mercy in him... at all, and I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Smiling, Luke just looked at her, " Don't worry about me I can Handle myself, besides... haven't you heard, I'm the hero of the Alliance" then placing his hands on her shoulders said, "now lets say we get this stuff packed up."

From a distance The Alliance fleet looked like a small asteroid field, but getting closer details of ships could start to be made out. Luke was ferrying the last of the command center to the Tearodale, from there he was taking his X-Wing from the ships docking bay and taking his place as an escort for the Tearodale.

Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar were standing on the command deck of the Tearodale discussing the final arrangements of their departure. Ackbar was getting edgy he wanted to be far from here before the Imperial Fleet arrived, and the more time they stayed the closer the fleet got. Stepping over to the railing he motioned for Captain Sshoodahh the deck officer over, asking,

"What's the status of the last shuttle?"

Captain Sshoodahh having just finished giving clearance for the shuttle to dock answered, "The shuttle is just docking now Admiral as soon as Luke departs with his X-wing we can finish the final preparations for the jump."

Turning to Mon Mothma he gave a nod letting her know that all was ready, and turning back to the duty officer he ordered, "Give me fleet wide communications."

The Captain Sshoodahh nodded, pointed to the communications officer who was standing ready, hit the switch to link the Tearodale to the entire Fleet. Nodding back to the Captain who in turn gave the go ahead for the Admiral to deliver his fleet wide message.

"To all ships I commend you on a job well done; however, our job has only just begun we leave now to set up a new base of operations with the hopes that this will be last evacuation we'll ever have to make... To all Captains, and Commanders of each ship, crews are to be given as much time as can be allowed to rest for the up coming task of rebuilding command, stand by for final jump co-ordinates, on our next transmission feed data into you navacomputers and proceed to our new destination...which is on the planet Hoth."

Finishing the message he could only guess at the comments that were being voiced as each crew found out for the first time their new destination. His own crew began mumbling to each other, and the looks on their faces told him that they were not pleased with the new choice. Turning to Mon Mothma he excused himself and retired to his quarters; for he himself new that once there, he'd not be able to rest until all ships arrived and were safely offloading their crews and equipment.

Mon Mothma stood on the command deck gazing through the viewport at the sight before her, though not new to evacuating bases for new destinations; her fleet grew in numbers each time they did move. Turning to the crew that diligently worked before her she gave these words on confidence.

"May I have your attention please." she paused as the crew stopped what they were doing and gave there full attention to her, "I wish to extend my heart felt gratitude to you all, these have been trying times for all of us, and no sooner do we settle into one base that we have to abandon it for another. The task that lay ahead of us will push each and everyone of us to the point of exhaustion, I urge you to stay hopeful that one day we will no longer have to hide in a galaxy that once was free… and will be again."

Finishing she saluted her crew with a slight bow, The crew returned the bow then each returned to their respective duties. Mon Mothma then took her place at the center of the command deck and again marveled at the Alliance fleet that lay before her. Captain Sshoodahh had stood by the navacomputer awaiting the final co-ordinates; received them, down loaded them into a datapad, and immediately brought them to communications. Stopping as the comm office raised his hand, he noticed that a top priority transmission had arrived for Luke Skywalker. Waiting for the comm officer to finish down loading it into a datapad, he traded datapads with him and brought the message straight to Mon Mothma.

"Excuse me mam but this top priority message came in for Luke, it has been common practice that all messages of this security level go directly to you, I thought it prudent to bring it to you attention before contacting him."

Mon Mothna turned saying, "Thank You Captain you did the right thing." then stepping over to the railing she reached over and took the message, "Please stand by."

Glancing down at it she was hesitant to enter her code and decrypt the message. She thought for several more seconds before entering her code; turning her attention back to the fleet out side her viewport she waited for the message to be deciphered. Reading the message a look came over her face that had rarely been seen; a few seconds later her hands fell to her side, with the datapad dropping to the floor. Looking towards the ceiling then turning to Captain Sshoodahh she ordered.

"Have Luke Skywalker report to me immediately, I will await him in the ready room,"


	4. Chapter 4

VADER: MIA

Chapter 4

Vader made his way down the long corridor to Emperor Palpatine's chamber.  
Elaborately decorated with paintings and sculptures from hundreds of  
captured worlds. Vader stopped to glance at certain pieces. Remembering some  
that he himself had confiscated, and the deaths that went along with them  
as they tried to stop him.

So many worlds pillaged for the sake of decorating the corridor, he thought  
to himself, all the senseless deaths to protect these… things. Tearing his  
gaze from the artwork he stalked the short distance to the entrance of his  
masters chamber.

Nodding to the two Imperial Guards, he tried to make his way into the chamber,  
but was stopped by one of the guards.

"State your business, and await to be announced," the guard barked.

"You know who I am, and my business is my own, now step aside, I need no  
announcement."

"Allow him to pass." The voice of Palpatine said coming from the intercom  
speaker above them.

Both guards nodded, but Vader obviously angry that he needed to wait for  
clearance, walked pass without uttering a word, his cape brushing each guard  
as he passed by them.

"Ahh... my old friend, I'm happy to see you have survived the destruction of  
the Death Star."

"Yes my master, Vader said kneeling, "tough it might not have been, I have  
found a force sensitive pilot, I, as of yet have not found out his name  
but..."

"I will save you the trouble my friend," the Emperor said interrupting  
Vader, "the pilot you seek is Luke Skywalker...he is... your son."

"My son, but I have no children, my hope of a family died when Padame died all  
those years ago on Mustafar."

"I have had my spies research this to no end, and they inform me that this  
young upstart hails from your home world of Tatooine. Where he lived with  
his Aunt and Uncle… a one Owen Lars, and…" he paused looking through the

information on the datpad in front of him, "yes here it is… Beru… I believe  
them to be your step brother and sister." the Emperor explained getting a rise,  
sensing the anger building in his apprentice.

"All this time and I never knew..."Vader uttered somewhat subdued at hearing  
that he had a family after all.

"Well it seems that your old teachers have deceived you once again, letting  
you... and I… believe that your wife and child had died, and at your own hands  
no less, then hiding your child from you."

Standing there Vader closed his eyes trying to remember the day that changed  
his life forever. With clenched fists he began twisting his head this way  
and that agonizing at the sight of his, what he thought then, dead wife. His  
breathing became erratic and faster; the longer he dwelled on the memory, the  
angrier he became. Emperor Palpatine sensing the fury that was building in  
him, smiled, then tried to ease his pain.

"Do not dwell on things you can not change my old friend. You have been  
given another chance, knowing that you now have a son. I have a mission for you,  
I have put fourth a plan in which you will lure your son to me, where I can train him

in the ways of the sith, and together the three of us will reign supreme… over the  
entire galaxy."

Finding no comfort in that thought, Vader had no where to turn his anger, it  
was like the first time he'd heard that Padame had died, and his master had  
sealed him into this mobile prison he now wore. Something had to feel his  
anger, it needed a victim, and turning away from his master he sent a wave  
from the force down the corridor he'd just come through. The two guards  
standing out side the chamber door never knew what hit them as their bodies  
were sent flying down the entire length of the corridor. Sculptures and  
paintings ended in a crumbled pile at the end of the hall, along with the  
two lifeless and broken bodies of the Emperors Imperial Guard.

"Enough! I will not have you destroy my palace, your anger is useful, but  
contain it, and use it where it will best serve m... our needs."

Vader using calming techniques he'd learned from his former Jedi master; one  
of the last remaining pieces of knowledge he still remembered, and used from  
time to time. Regaining most of his composure he turned to face his master.

"Forgive me my master," he apologized, again kneeling before him, "I am not  
worthy of your mercy."

"Lord Vader," the Emperor started trying to sound sympathetic, "even my  
teachings can not heal the deep wounds caused by the naive Jedi order, so my  
old friend there is nothing to forgive. Now come, we have much to discuss if  
we are to persuade your son to join us." He said stepping up beside Vader  
and placing his hand upon his shoulder.

Luke having just finished powering up his X-Wing was just about to ask for  
departure clearance when an incoming priority message came in.

"This is Luke, how can I help you?" he asked before the person on the other  
end could identify themselves.

"This is a priority message coming in from Mon Mothma," the voice started to  
say, "you are ordered to report to her ready room immediately."

"R2 pace the ship on stand by, hopefully this won't take very long," he said  
taking off his helmet and waiting for the ship canopy to open.

Jumping from the ship he ran the short distance to the turbo lift, activated  
the call switch and waited for it to arrive. Waiting, he ran several things  
through his mind trying to figure out what she could want him for. The fore  
most thought that kept popping into his mind was what Leia had told him.

That they had granted his request and information about this Lord Vader had

come in.

Stepping onto the turbo lift he pressed the button for the command

center. The few moments it took to get there. When the door opened he stepped

out onto the command deck and looked for the deck officer; not sure who he was

looking for he started to wander around. Not getting very far Captain Sshoodahh had

noticed him enter the command center, stepping over he pointed to the ready room saying.

"She's waiting for you in there."

Nodding Luke walked over to the stairs leading to the command deck, stepping up to the

Door, he pressed the alert switch letting who ever was inside  
know that there was someone there.

"Come in Luke," a voice said coming from the small speaker above the switch.

The opening rather slowly from Luke's perception, the first sight that came  
into view was that of Admiral Ackbar, then of Mon Mothma herself.

"Come in Luke we have much to discuss, please take a seat," she said pointing  
to one of the many chairs there.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stand, after all we have an entire fleet about  
to depart for Hoth, and I'm needed for escort duty."

"You'll not be doing any escort duty Luke, now if you would please take a  
seat," Mon Mothma said again pointing to one of the seats there, "as I said  
we have much to discuss... if after all... you are going after Darth  
Vader."

"There's news about Vader?" he asked with a surprised tone to his voice, "I  
didn't think news would come in this quick," finally sitting in one of  
the seats, "I mean I didn't even think you had considered my request."

Mon Mothma sighing heavily began, "Yes we have considered it, and with much  
discussion have decided to grant it, though, I do wish you to know that it  
was not a unanimous decision, there was one of us that didn't you should go."

"Was it princess Leia?" he asked.

Mon Mothma looked towards Admiral Ackbar, who was sitting on her right,

chimed in saying, "No, it was me, for some reason the Princess thinks that you

might have a chance against Lord Vader, I on the other do not; I hand have dealt

with him many times and have seen what he can do without thought. I think it

foolish to waste such a valuable asset as well as a moral booster, that you have become."

Mon Mothma placing a hand on the Admirals shoulder nodded for his silence  
then continued.

"Yes it is without question what you have done to boost moral for the  
Alliance, and should something happen to you we think it would hurt the  
Alliance more than you could know."

"Princess Leia said pretty much the same thing, but as I told her I can handle

myself," Luke started, "I need to do this I owe it Ben, if not for him I might have  
suffered the same fate as my Aunt and Uncle."

"You remind me of another young Jedi I knew long ago, he too was young like

you and full of energy" Mon Mothma thinking back to the days of the old

Republic just before the Clone Wars, "he thought he was  
capable of handling himself... he was your father... Anakin Skywalker, and  
he too went after Darth Vader and ended up… dead."

"Please don't try to talk me out of it, I need to do this, don't ask me why,  
I don't really know why, I just know I have to." Luke said trying to  
convince them.

"Luke please," Mon Mothma said trying to calm the situation," we are not  
trying to sway you from doing this we just want you to know who you'll be  
dealing with, he is a very evil man."

"Now with that being said." Admiral Ackbar cautioned, "Here is why we have  
brought you here," sliding a datapad across the table to Luke.

Picking it up he turned it so he could read the message:

...DARTH VADER MISSING IN ACTION

LAST KNOWN POSITION... HEADING TOWARDS

KESSEL... STATUS UNKNOWN...

PLEASE SEND HELP TO PREFORM SEARCH...

Looking first at Mon Mothma then Admiral Ackbar he asked, "This is a  
confirmed message?"

"Yes the message is confirmed it comes from a highly equipped listening post  
called LB452, the message itself is only a couple of days old and has been  
triple checked by the techs there and here."

"Then I haven't any time," Luke said jumping up from the table, "if this  
message made it to the Imperial Palace there's no telling how long before  
they send help out there, they might already be on there way."

"We don't think so, we've asked LB452 to keep a special eye on where the  
message came from and where it was heading, and thus far nothing has been  
done." Admiral Ackbar continued, "We also think it will be another few  
days until they figure the message was intercepted, and retransmit another."

"In all," Mon Mothma added, "we feel that you'll have at least two days when

you reach the last known position before the Empire figures out that the message

was intercepted."

"Two days… that should be just long enough to deal with Vader and be on my way

back to Hoth, before the Imperials show up." Luke said backing away from the table.

"Providing Darth Vader is as easily handled as you hope he is, again Luke he is a very

evil man and will show you no mercy… I hope you know what you are getting into."

she cautioned.

"We have just two demands before you take off on your mission, one is that you not

go alone… and two is that you observe, and take action only if you know it will result

in his death." Admiral Ackbar added.

"But I…" Luke started to say.

"There are no buts, these orders are NOT NEGOTIABLE, should you decide not to

take anyone you will not be allowed to go… IS THAT CLEAR." Mon Mothma ordered

sternly.

"Well if I have no choice in the matter then," pausing a few seconds to think, "I'll guess

I can ask Han or Wedge to go." Luke answered quite displeased with the order.

"Then Commander…"Admiral Ackbar added.

"I'm no Commander, "Luke grumbled still not happy about taking someone with him.

"You are on this mission," Admiral Ackbar continued, "So I suggest you get going. The

fleet leaves for Hoth with the hour, you have that much time to gather what, and who you

need together; once you disembark from the ship you and your partner will be completely

on your own… you are dismissed."

Luke still standing came to attention saluting both the Admiral and Mon Mothma, then

turned to leave, Mon Mothma starring with and optimistic look on her face gave Luke one

final message.

"Luke." she said in a subdued voice

"Yes mam." he answered looking over his shoulder.

"May the force be with you."

Smiling he just nodded as the door closed behind him.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Admiral Ackbar said turning to face Mon Mothma.

"He'll be fine, if it's one thing I know about the Skywalkers it's that the are very resourceful,

Mon Mothma concluded"

"Let's hope he's more resourceful than Anakin was." Admiral Ackbar added.


	5. Chapter 5

VADER: MIA

Chapter 5

Luke stood by watching the loading of his X-wing in the cargo bay of the  
Millennium Falcon. Han was standing next to him as the loader droids carefully loaded it, but, being Han, he expressed his worry that someone other than himself was doing the loading.

"Careful there tin pants this is my ship you're loading. I don't want it  
banged up." Han barked.

"Sir I am fully qualified in the loading of any ship," the droid began, explaining his qualifications to Han, "Even one as old as this."

"What do you mean old? This ship is just hitting her prime she's the fastest ship in the..." Han shot back but was cut off by Luke.

"Han you're arguing with a droid, do you know how dopey you look?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah... I know who I'm arguing with. It just makes me mad when she's put down like that," He said placing a hand on the Falcon's hull.

"Why don't we get on board so they can finish loading her up and you can show me what needs to be done to power up this... speedy old lady. Besides people are starting to look over here." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah just keep talking that way kid and you can fly alone." Han  
barked getting annoyed.

Walking around the ship Han inspected the hull, while along the way he stopped at several different places checking where the Alliance mechanics  
had patched it.

"Can't trust anybody these days," Han said to Luke rubbing the spot where a new hull plate was welded. "You have to check and double check everything to make sure it's done right. That's why I don't like anyone doing repairs on her but me and Chewie."

"Looks fine to me, you just worry too much." Luke said stepping up and glancing at it quick.

"Yeah now it looks good, but the only way to really know is when we're   
up there." Han retorted, pointing towards the sky.

"They're pretty capable mechanics. I've never had a problem, plus I'm sure they've done some sort of test to make sure it doesn't give way during flight." Luke voiced.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid. Like I said we'll find out up there." Han said still not convinced that anyone could repair the Falcon but Chewie and himself.

With Luke walking behind him Han did one final walk around checking  
the remainder of the repairs, skipping over the ones he and Chewie had   
done, but paying close attention to the repairs done by the Alliance mechanics.

Standing at the bottom of the loading ramp Han looked down at Luke's'   
Gear and asked, "This all you're bringin' with you, one little travel bag?"

"Yup, don't really need much, and besides most of what I need is already on my X-wing. Besides as I remember your ship is pretty well stocked should I need anything else."

"Don't know that I have anything you need kid," Han recollected scratching his head, "but what ever it is, you're welcome to it."

Walking up the ramp Han screamed to Chewie, "Start the power up sequence Chewie I'll be right in to help you. Just gonna make sure the kid's all settled."

"You can go Han," Luke offered. "I know my way around. I'll just toss my bag in one of the crew quarters and join you."

Han started to turn and added, "just don't take the one furthest from the galley that's mine."

"Yeah ok," Luke said walking over to the crew quarters, and looking at the three doors in front of him. He chose the one right next to the galley and the furthest from Han. Stepping over to the door he pushed the access switch to open the door,and stepped inside.

"Yup just as cramped as I remember it." He thought, as he tossed his bag onto the cot.

Leaving his room Luke walked the short distance to the cockpit stopping at the entrance to the common area remembering the time Obi-wan was teaching him to use his light saber. Looking down he rubbed the base of it then turned heading to the cockpit.

Taking a seat behind Han, Luke sarcastically commented on the size of the crew quarters. "I see you've done some improvements to the quarters, they seem to a bit larger than I remembered."

Chewie, catching the sarcastic tone in Luke's voice, added his own little dig to the conversation. "You should see my quarters Luke. I have to sleep standing up cause I'm to long for the room."

"Laugh it up there hairball. You know you can always go sleep out on the hull." Han grumbled as he threw the final switches finishing the power up sequence.

"Well at least the seats in here are comfortable." Luke said continuing his digs about the Falcon.

"When you're done blasting my ship you might want to go to the cargo bay and make sure your ship is locked down. I'd rather not have an X-wing rolling around back there when we disembark from the ship." Han ordered looking over his shoulder at Luke.

"I see you still have that sense of humor you're so famous for." Luke responded figuring he pushed the joking a little too far.

"Well you know me. Now just go make sure everything's locked down back there we leave in five minutes." Han grumbled a little less annoyed.

Emperor Palpatine walked beside Darth Vader leading him to the balcony of his private office. Stepping out onto the balcony the thrum of life, which never seemed to stop, was going stronger than ever. Air taxis and hover cars zipped by far below the balcony along with personal speeders and public modes of transportation. Occasionally one would zip by the balcony causing the Emperor to back away from the railing. Turning to face Vader he began to tell him of his plan.

"You will, once you've collected yourself, take your ship to a place called the maw, there you fane disability until young Skywalker arrives allowing him to assist you," Emperor Palpatine started.

"My master why do we need…" Vader began to ask but was immediately silenced by the Emperor.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME LORD VADER!" Palpatine screamed standing at the railing of the balcony turning abruptly to face Vader who simply bowed his head.

"Now to continue, at no point are you to injure him unless you have no other choice. You will, however, test his knowledge of the force anyway you see fit."

Turning they walked back into the office. They had just stepped through the door when, the door leading to the chamber was blown off its hinges, sailed across the room, and smashed into the wall on the opposite side. Vader sensing danger immediately pulled his light saber from his belt and took a defensive stance in front of Emperor Palpatine. While the smoke cleared a detail of the Emperors' private guards, along with several storm troopers who lead the way, rushed inside. Seeing Lord Vader standing next to the Emperor with light saber in hand they rushed towards the Emperor to protect him at all costs.

"STOP! How dare you barge in here," the Emperor screamed, knowing why they came, "Did I send for you?" Not waiting for them to answer he raised his hands sending the blue force lightening he had used so many times before and immediately engulfed the two storm troopers that burst through the door first. Seeing their lifeless and smoking bodies on the floor the remaining storm troopers and Imperial guards immediately went to their knees bowing their heads. The highest ranking guard spoke for the rest.

"Forgive us my Emperor, but the internal alarms went off signaling an attack in the outer corridor, and with the destruction there. It was determined that you were in danger." finishing he bowed his head waiting to see if his fate was to be the same as the troopers that lay before them.

"There is no danger here Lt. Do you think me helpless that I cannot protect myself ,or activate the alarm to summon my personal guards?" Staring at the Lt. He turned to Vader saying, "Deal with these incompetent insects; I can not look at beings who think me helpless."

Lord Vader not saying a word stepped forward bringing his hand up, with one fell swoop the Lt's Head was separated from his body.

The Emperor, turning just in time to witness the execution, then ordered "This ends your lesson for today. Now leave us, I no longer wish to be bothered by you." turning away he motioned for Lord Vader to follow him back out onto the balcony. Once there he continued to tell Vader of his plan.

"He is not to know that you are his father. That little piece of information will become useful at a later time. From there you will lure him to a secret installation that the late Moff Tarkin created, and did not wish me to know about."

'How naive,' Palpatine thought, 'that my minions think they can hide anything from me.'

"I have received information that he and another pilot will be leaving before the end of the day, if they have not already left. Take what ever you need, but you must leave before the days end."

Again Lord Vader began to ask a question but was abruptly cut off by the Emperor, "My master what shall…"

"QUESTIONS! Why must there always be questions? Yes Vader what will you do once you get him to the installation? Simple if you would stop interrupting me and let me finish I shall tell you what you will do, and that will be when I feel the time is right for you to know."

Lord Vader again just bowed his head. His anger beginning to build within him again: something that happened more and more lately when he had to deal with, who he defined, as a self appointed deity.

'I begin to lose my patience with you MY LORD.' He thought to himself.

"I begin to lose my patience with you, Lord Vader." Palpatine said in return, almost like he was reading Vader's thoughts. Waving his hand he said, "Go now and prepare your ship for departure. I will confer with you while you are in route to the Maw."

"Yes my master." Vader returned, standing and backing away to what he felt was a safe and proper distance; then turned and exited the chamber.

Walking down the corridor, Vader viciously kicked part of a broken sculpture out of his way and struck one of the cleaner droids which had begun to clean the utterly destroyed corridor. It in turn began to shoot sparks into the air as it short circuited and ceased to function.

Emperor Palpatine, now sitting at his desk, watched Vader leave on a monitor which sat on the corner of his desk mumbled aloud, "If all goes as I have foreseen my old friend, I shall have a new younger apprentice to do my bidding."


	6. Chapter 6

VADER: MIA

Chapter 6

"This is Captain Solo of the Falcon: I've cleared the landing bay, and am requesting clearance for departure...over." Han informed the Tearodale.

The Tearodale's comm. officer took several seconds then answered with, "Captain Solo stay on your current course and proceed to you destination at your leisure. Please stand by for a message from Captain Sshoodahh."

"I hope this isn't gonna take long. I still have a bounty on my head that  
needs to be taken off, and the window of opportunity is closing fast." Han  
said while adjusting the communications panel for the incoming message.

"So you're still gonna leave?" Luke asked dolefully, "How can you still  
wanna leave? You know they need you and Chewie."

"Look kid I happen to like being alive, and it doesn't matter where I go or  
who I'm with, they won't stop coming for me." Han said turning towards Luke  
and pointing a finger at him, "I signed on to help with the move to Hoth,  
and I'll even do this little trip, but once this is done Chewie and me are  
out of here."

Luke looking very low-spirited replied, "Well you're right. It is your life,  
but I still wish you'd change your mind."

Chewie who was not willing to just sit by added his opinion to the conversation. "I don't know there Han we could stay on until they are completely settled then go pay off Jabba."

Han, who was speechless, immediately turned pointing his finger now at Chewie, then shot back, "You're just the copilot, and I make the decisions. So just sit there and do your copilot... stuff." he finished, still kind of flustered.

"Millennium Falcon... Stand by for Captain Sshoodahh... to follow  
immediately." A voice said crackling through the comm. speaker.

"Gentleman... you will be on your own once you've departed for your  
destination. You will under **_no circumstance_** contact the fleet. I have been  
informed that should anything go terribly wrong, you are to contact this  
comm frequency for help... but only if you need help. The orders are quite  
specific on that part." Captain Sshoodahh went on," Where I was not  
informed is of the content of your mission; I wish you the best, and a safe  
and speedy return. May the force be with you, Captain Sshoodahh out."

Han reached over and deactivated the comm system then instructed Chewie to retrieve the coordinates for the jump from the Nava computer.

Luke was still stewing over Han's reluctance to stay and help the Alliance, but shook it off. He decided as long as he was still here, anything was possible.

"Hold on kid we're about to make the jump, and some times she's a little shaky." Han warned Luke.

"You're telling me? I've been on this ship when it didn't work." Luke said grasping the arm rests of his seat.

Han turned to look at Luke and gave him a little smirk then hit the switch sending the Falcon into hyperspace. Quickly the stars outside the view port turned to bright lines letting all who were aboard know that the hyper drive was working.

Chewie turned to Luke and said, "Well what do ya know ...it worked."

Back on the Tearodale the internal security Chief Tarrikk was troubled; he'd been up half the night tracing an unauthorized transmission, and had finally succeeded in locating the place of origin.

"It came from the Tearodale." He said to himself while he traced further back.

He also found out that it was a command code that had accessed the console. Checking the command duty roster he found out that Captain Sshoodahh had the night shift and that he was the only command officer on duty. Grabbing a datapad he downloaded the data he'd retrieved from the computer into it. While waiting for the computer to upload the info he pulled his COM link from his belt and contacted Admiral Ackbar to tell him of his findings.

Grabbing his Blaster he placed it into its holster, and ran to the command center. Walking the short distance down the corridor from his office he stepped onto the command deck.

Immediately he began looking for Captain Sshoodahh. Not seeing him there he started to pan the different stations until he located him standing at the communications console. Pushing his way through people he headed towards Captain Sshoodahh, nearly knocking down several people, excusing himself, and apologizing he continued toward the Captain.

Captain Sshoodahh noticing a commotion, immediately barked, "Hey there's no rushing in here." Then when he noticed it was Chief Tarrikk with a determined look on his face, he quickly figured what ever was going on wasn't good.

"Chief what's going on, your not one for coming in here like this?" Captain  
Sshoodahh asked with a puzzled look.

"Captain," the Chief began, "if you wouldn't mind stepping into your ready  
room I have some very urgent news to inform you about."

Both men made their way to the command deck while staring at each other. Entering the ready room the Chief stopped just inside the room waiting for the Captain to enter. Once inside the Chief entered a personal security code locking the door. Turning he faced the Captain while placing a hand on his blaster and rubbed a finger along the barrel. Seeing the Chief do those two things, Captain Sshoodahh sensing something was wrong asked.

"Fingering that blaster the way you are I can assume that the urgent information you have is about me?"

"We'll wait for Admiral Ackbar to arrive before we begin. I do, however, have one question to ask. How can you work side by side with people who trust you and live with betraying those same people?"

Sighing Captain Sshoodahh began, "Well it lasted this long. I knew it was only a matter of time. You could not possibly understand my reasons for doing what I have done. I will say that the order the Emperor will bring to the galaxy will assure that we have a long and lasting peace." He answered standing tall and proud.

"A lasting peace…" Was all the Chief could get out when the door chime sounded signaling that someone was outside the door. Pulling his blaster from its holster he pointing it at the Captain, then turned slightly entering the code unlocking the door. When the door slid opened a four man security detail entered. Following close behind was Admiral Ackbar.

Relocking the door he placed his blaster back into its holster while the security detail took their places surrounding the Captain.

"Now as I was saying Captain." Chief Tarrikk continued, "A lasting peace under a dictator who will force his will, and his ways, on people who have, for decades, lived free. No Captain that is too much for anyone to suffer, we will not be subjected to that way of life, EVER!" Chief Tarrikk argued.

"I'm afraid my dear Chief you will have no choice. You will either join our  
Empire or be erased from it." Captain Sshoodahh said smugly.

"No... Captain it is your Empire that will be erased. For as long as there  
are people that wish to be free and keep the right to choose, a government such as yours, **_will not_** last."

Letting the Chief have his little say Captain Sshoodahh turned saying, "Well Admiral, finally you arrive. Shall we get this interrogation underway?"

Turning back to the chief he said. "Chief under different circumstances I wish we could stay friends, but alas I shall not be with you much longer." Turning back towards Ackbar he concluded, "And to you Admiral, it has been a pleasure serving with you. Before we begin I wish you to know that I have not divulged the location of your new base; you may believe me or not, the choice is yours. However I'm sure you will find that out after your probes have searched my mind."

Admiral Ackbar, infuriated that such a comment would be made, stepped up to the Captain emphasizing, "Captain while that may be the Empires way of interrogating people, we here in the Alliance do not believe torture is an acceptable way of gaining information. You will be removed from this room and placed into a detention cell until we decide what should be done with you."

Looking at each of the security guards that were on both sides of him, Sshoodahh lifted his arms saying, "Gentlemen if you will, I believe there is a detention cell with my name on it."

"Captain Sshoodahh before you leave I have a couple of questions for you." Admiral Ackbar started, "How did you know of Commander Skywalkers mission?"

Shaking his head and smirking, he answered, "Admiral I am, I was, in charge of this ship. I would not be a good Captain if I did not know what was going on, aboard it."

"That is an acceptable answer." Ackbar said nodding his head, then asked his second question. "And for my second question, why should we believe, that you have not divulged the location of our new base?"

Smiling, the Captain answered, "While I believe that this little rebellion of yours will fail, I guess part me feels that you may have a chance. So handing it directly over to the Emperor would not be fitting. And while you may think me a monster, I could not live with all the deaths that would occur in an over whelming defeat of your fleet."

"Commendable even for a traitor," Admiral Ackbar replied.

Coming to attention and saluting both the Admiral and the Chief, the security detail escorted him from the ready room. Watching him leave Chief Tarrikk, obviously incensed, expressed his concern.

"Admiral you can't believe him about not informing the Empire of our new  
Destination do you?"

Admiral Ackbar, who was silent for the most part during the speech given by the Captain, began pacing around the table. It was obvious that his tactical mind was working when he stopped turned to the Chief and said.

"Chief you yourself told me that no other transmissions have been made and I'm sure that he's not made any others; since we've only just released the  
location of our new base." Admiral Ackbar deduced."

"But Admiral," the chief started, slamming his hands on the table before him, "you can't be sure of that. How can you in good conscience continue to go to Hoth when it may already be compromised?"

"Because Chief Tarrikk I believe our traitorous Captain. Oh we will of course take every precaution to see that it has not been compromised, but make no mistake we are heading to Hoth."

"But Admiral..." the chief began again trying to express his concern.

"NO... if the Empire truly knows about our move to Hoth they will expect us to change bases, so we shall do the opposite, and continue with our present decision. I will however confer with Mon Mothma, but I'm sure she will agree with me, you will continue with business as usual, and we will deal with questions about Captain Sshoodahh as they arise." Ackbar finished.

"As you wish Admiral, but who is going to take the place of the Captain?"  
The chief asked while turning to leave.

"Chief Tarrikk I command an entire fleet, I do believe I can handle one ship amongst it." He said while turning to gaze at the fleet gathered out side the view port. "One last thing Chief, stop at the comm station and have them inform Captain Solo and Commander Skywalker to report to me immediately. They'll need to know that their mission has been compromised."


	7. Chapter 7

VADER: MIA

Chapter 7

Luke eased his grip on the arm rests as the Falcons' compensators  
adjusted for the jump to light speed.

"Well that was a lot smoother than the last time." Luke said unbuckling his  
harness.

"What'd ya expect? That's the fine tuning me and Chewie..." Han started to say  
but was interrupted by Chewie.

"No Han **we** didn't work on the hyperdrive unit. The Alliance techs did that,  
That's how they found the tracer... remember." Chewie said.

"Oh ... yeah... well it's a good thing it works. Cause if it didn't that  
would just prove that no one can fix her but me and you." Han said trying to  
save face in front of Luke.

"I told you they're pretty capable. Why do you always question everything?"  
Luke asked.

"Hey when it comes to my ship kid I don't trust anyone fixing her but me the hairball here and me." Han answered sharply.

Shrugging his shoulders Luke got up from his seat asking, "What ya got to  
eat in this tub? Something good I hope?"

"Well your buddies in the Alliance were suppose to see to it that the ships'  
store was refilled so your guess is as good as mine. But I'm sure I can  
whip up something with what ever is back there." Han answered unbuckling his  
harness and joining Luke.

Chewie placed the ship on auto. And checked a few gages to make sure that the  
ship was still on the right heading then joined Luke and Han in the galley.

Darth Vader entered the private hangar where his fighter was docked where techs  
were rushing around making last minute checks and repairs as instructed by  
Vader himself. As the last of the techs exited the ship Vader stopped one  
inquiring as to the repairs.

"Has everything been done as I have asked?"

"Yes my Lord. Everything has been checked and all is in working order. The  
outside has been left disheveled, but anything that may fail during flight  
was repaired, with the damaged plating put back into place."

"Very good Lt. Clear the bay... I leave immediately," Vader ordered.

Securing his ship for departure Vader took his place in the pilot's seat and  
began the start up sequence. He then waited for the ship's engines to warm up.  
The whine from them increased as they grew warmer until the noise was  
steady: signaling that they were fully charged

Entering the final coordinates for his journey Vader engaged the repulsor  
lifts, and eased the yoke forward sending his ship towards the exit of the  
docking bay. Once he was off ship, he was given clearance, though he'd not  
even asked for it, and pulled away from the Emperors flagship.

"Lord Vader," a voice said coming through the comm. speaker, "please adjust  
your comm. unit to the Emperors private frequency for an incoming transmission."

Adjusting the unit took only a few seconds and almost as fast as he had  
adjusted it the Emperor had contacted him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

"I have further information for you. The pilot who is accompanying young  
Skywalker was once an officer in the Imperial Navy, why this brigand was  
allowed to be discharge and not executed is unknown. However, you are to  
dispatch with him and bring the boy directly to me. All preparations for your  
arrival at the maw installation has been readied. Once there the installation will

look abandoned. You know what is expected of you from that point on."

Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my master." Vader replied.

Receiving the co-ordinates from his Nava computer, Vader programmed the  
hyperdrive computer, and engaged the drive. In an instant Vader's ship was  
propelled into hyperspace. As Vader set the ship on auto, he prepared  
himself for a deep meditation trance, all the while thinking about the  
conversation in the Emperors office. Why had they done this to him? Had he  
not been tortured enough over the years thinking that he himself had killed  
his one true love and child?

Through the years Vader had sought to forget and erase all that was once  
Anakin Skywalker: but now learning that his wife had not died and his son was  
alive, the torment of bringing him before the Emperor, and being subjected  
to the life he had never wanted, but had sworn an oath to. Was bringing back  
the memories he fought so hard to forget.

"No," he mumbled, "I must do as my master bids me."

Settling into the pilot seat Vader stretched out into the force,  
surrendering himself into a force induced sleep.

Han puttered around in the galley quite pleased that for once he was happy  
with a job the Alliance had done.

"Well I guess they did replenish my stores." Han said looking in the storage unit  
where he found all sorts of foods ranging from Corellian delicacies to exotic foods he'd

never seen before. Where the hell they had the time to collect all these

foods was unknown,because for the most part all that was give out were ration

bars. Thoughoccasionally the Alliance surprised its members with a feast; usually after  
a major win or at a special ceremony, like the one that was given to Luke  
and himself. Short lived as it was the food was quite delicious, and there  
was plenty for all.

Rummaging through the freezer unit Han took out various food items checking  
to see what they were and whether or not he wanted to keep them. One of the  
first things he took out was a medium sized package containing Vrortkil  
Cocktail; something Chewie really like but hardly ever had. Placing that  
back into the freezer he moved a package of Pashkin sausage and another  
package containing synthsteak.

"Synthsteak." He said making a face, then threw that into the waste  
recepticle.

Turning back to the freezer once he made sure the package was gone he spied  
what he was looking for, "Meat lump, YES! I knew they'd put some in here."

"Hey! What's all the noise in there?" Luke asked hearing Han's yell, "We're  
pretty hungry out here ya know."

"Yeah... well prepare your self for the best meal you've ever had there  
kid." Han screamed back from the galley.

Chewie knowing what that meant dropped his head into his hands mumbling,  
"Not Smugglers stew... again."

Luke leaning over the holo-game board said, "What? Smugglers Stew, what's  
Smugglers Stew?"

Chewie not knowing how to describe it just made a sour face and pinched his  
nose.

"That bad huh." Luke said in comment to Chewie's face and gesture, "Well  
maybe I'll skip dinner,"

Rather pleased with what he found, Han closed the freezer, and opened the  
refrigerating unit getting out the vegetables he would need to make his  
specialty "Smugglers Stew."

Placing the meat on the counter he grabbed what he needed out the unit along with

a bottle of Corellian Ale, and started preparing his specialty. Finishing the final step

Han added the Corellian Seed Poppers, then setting the cooking unit on low; he grabbed

his ale and went to the common area. Stopping he figured he be the gracious host, and get

Luke, and Chewie a drink. Opening the frig unit he shuffled around various drinks until he

found an Elba beer for Chewie, and not sure what Luke would want he grabbed a container

of Blue Milk, mumbling.

"Well... he is a kid after all."

Fumbling with the three drinks Han made his way into the common area of the  
Falcon. Entering the area he noticed that Luke and Chewie were well into a game

of 'Dejarik' and Chewie wasn't happy.

"Hey! I've never seen that move before, that can't be legal!" Chewie yelled,  
voicing his disapproval.

"Don't yell at me I told you this was my first time playing. Can I help it  
if I got beginners luck... Oh and I like my arms right where they are thank

you." Luke exclaimed.

Laughing Han stuck up for Luke; "No use getting mad Chewie: if the move  
wasn't legal the game wouldn't have allowed it."

Slamming his furry hands down on the game board, the table flickered and  
went out making a sizzling noise as it did.

"Well... now you did it. You know getting replacement parts for that are  
getting harder and harder to find. I swear I'm gonna take it outa here, then  
what are ya gonna do?" Han said irritated.

Setting the drinks down on the broken holo-game table he pushed a button on  
the table that activated another seat which rose from the floor.

"Huh..." Han said perplexed, "the seats still work; maybe it's not as broken  
as I thought."

Sitting down he placed the drinks on the table. Taking the last sip of his  
ale he placed the bottle down, looking at Luke he said.

"Anyway we need to go over what this mission is all about and how we go  
about...what ever it is we're gonna go about."

"There's not really much to tell." Luke started, "We're going out to see if this message

I have is real or a ploy to trick the Alliance into a false sense of security."

"Well it would help if I knew what the message was. For one thing then I  
might have an idea or two on what we could do." Han expressed.

Pulling the data pad from his flight suit he slid it across the small table  
to Han. Han picked it up pressed the access buttons and brought up the  
message.

Several seconds passed, and Han not saying a word just got up and  
went into the galley, coming back a few moments later with two more bottles  
of Corellian Ale, he took the Blue milk he'd originally given Luke, and  
replaced it with one of the Bottles. Sitting down, Luke noticed the look on  
his face was less then confident.

"Correct me if I'm wrong ...but... you want to fly into an area controlled by  
the Empire, to go after Darth Vader because you think he's missing?"

"That's about the gist of it." Luke answered.

"And what do we do if we find Vader?" Han asked skeptically.

"Well I haven't really thought of it; planning it pretty much as I go along.

But as far as the Alliance is concerned I'm just suppose to see if it is true and

keep my distance." Luke answered.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than you're telling me?" Han asked cautiously.

"It's something Obi-Wan told me back on Tatooine about my father. It's one  
of the reasons why I'm doing this." Luke answered dejected.

"He's not your father is he?" Han asked excitedly.

"No... No, it's nothing like that... it's just that he's the one Obi-Wan said killed my father, and I feel..."

Luke tried to explain but Han cut in.

"You feel the need to avenge your father, is that why we're here... on a mission for revenge?" Turning to  
Chewie he ordered, "Chewie go to the cockpit and take us outa hyperspace;  
we're going back to the fleet."

Luke jumping out of his seat screamed, "You can't do that, I have to do  
this; besides I'm the one in charge of this mission."

"Look kid," Han started, "No one is in charge of me; I do as I please and if  
I please. I'm doing this because the Princess wants me to keep an eye on you. So don't think you're gonna start orderin me around, and while your at it why don't you tell me what the other reason is. Cause the Princess wouldn't have asked me to watch you if there wasn't more to this." Han finished.

"There's more but not much." Luke resigned, "It's not just because of my  
Father, it's for Obi-Wan too... and for the Alliance, besides you owe it to Obi-Wan for saving your life. If it wasn't for him we would have never gotten away from the Imperials." Luke finished now pleading his case with Han to continue on with the mission.

"That's right kid if it wasn't for Obi-Wan, I wouldn't, we wouldn't, be  
here; but Obi-Wan is dead, and I'm sorry he was killed, but when he died the  
debt I owed him died too." Han snapped back smugly.

Chewie was about to get up when Han raised his hand stopping him, thinking  
on it for a few more seconds, and feeling sorry for the kid, and a little guilty  
that he snapped the way he did. He reluctantly asked,

"This is just a recon mission... right? You're not gonna engage this guy in any type of fight... right?"

"That's all I'm allowed to do, just look... And, well, if he engages me,  
then I have to protect myself, don't I." Luke answered.

"Yeah well just don't go and get us into a situation where we have to  
protect ourselves. Remember that this is my ship and if anyone is gonna put it  
in harms way it's gonna be me and not some hot shot Alliance pilot." Han  
answered with a smirk.

Luke trying to lighten the mood a little more, asked, "I'm still hungry.  
Where's this Smugglers Stew I've heard so much about? Chewie says it's very  
good."

"Nice try kid," Han expressed. "Smugglers Stew is not one of Chewie's  
favorites, but what he doesn't know is that I have the most important ingredient that I didn't have in the past, and with that the taste is ten times better."

Chewie, afraid to ask what that ingredient was, did so but cautiously, "And  
what ingredient would that be ... something I hope, that will mask the taste."

"Meatlump," Han answered delighted, "the Alliance guys found some Meatlump. All we need now is some Wastril Bread, and the meal would be complete."

"Meatlump?" Chewie moaned looking at Luke who just shrugged his shoulders  
expressing that he'd never heard of it either, "I'm almost afraid to ask where Meatlump comes from... I think I'll just have a ration bar, and my beer."

"Fine with me," Han teased, "They'll be more for me and the kid... right  
kid?" Han asked getting up and walking towards the galley.

Spooning out the last bowl of stew for himself Han sat down and started to  
eat. Chewie, who was still deciding whether or not he was going to try it  
with Hans's new ingredient, just move the different bits of food around with  
his spoon. Luke had gone so far as to spoon some of the stew out of the bowl  
and bring it to his mouth.

"Well here goes nothin... "He said taking a bite.

It took a couple of seconds for Luke to actually taste it, chewing for a few  
more seconds then swallowing he looked at Han then Chewie saying, " It's  
actually not that bad... I mean I've had worse, but this is kinda tasty."

"See... it's the Meatlump, it brings the whole meal together, with out it,  
it's just garbage soup." Han said quite pleased that Luke liked his stew. He  
was about to push Chewie into trying it when the ship began to shudder.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure kid, but I don't think it's a good thing." Turning to Chewie,  
who was already out of his chair and moving to the cockpit, he ordered,

"Check the Hyperdrive gages and relay the readings to me; then grab the tool  
kit and head down."

"What can I do?" Luke asked.

"Nothing kid, just sit tight. If we catch this in time we should be fine, but  
if not you may be going on alone from here. At least till the ship is fixed."

Chewie got to the cockpit just as the auto cut off brought the ship out of  
hyperspace. The ship's alarms were going off, and were adding to the chaos  
that was about to consume the small crew aboard the Falcon.

Jumping into the pilot's seat, the first thing Chewie did was silence the alarms. Turning to the Hyperdrive panel he read the list of problems luckily it was a short list, but what was on it wasn't good. Activating the ships intercom system Chewie relayed the problem to Han.

"I know what the problem is Chewie... get down here quick, there's a crack  
in the coolant system. We've got coolant all over the place down here, shut  
down the engines!" Han screamed into through the speaker.

Chewie did an emergency shut down of the engines then jumped from the seat,  
stopping at the storage compartment. He grabbed the tool box, and the plasma  
welder and headed to the hyperdrive compartment. Stopping to give Luke a  
heads up on the situation he told him to go to the cockpit and stand by for  
further instructions.

Luke, willing to do what ever was necessary, nodded then made his way to the  
cockpit. Taking his place in the pilots seat he checked over the gages and  
saw on the display what was going on down below.

Several hours had passed when Han and Chewie finally made there way back  
from the Hyperdrive compartment. Luke who was still sitting in the pilot's seat left the cockpit and met them in the passage way asking.

"How bad is it?"

Han, who was sufficiently covered in grease and coolant fluid answered, " Well we got the leak in time... but we're gonna have to stay here another few hours until the coolant has had time to cool off to a safe temperature, then I'll be able to top off the system."

"That's not gonna work." Luke said worried, "we've been stuck here for  
three hours to long as it is."

"Well your gonna have to go on ahead, and we'll catch up," Han Began, "How  
long to ready your X-wing?"

"Well getting it out of the cargo bay shouldn't be too hard. With start up  
and check lists; I should be on my way in an hour maybe two."

Han looked back toward the hyperdrive compartment then back to Luke, "It'll  
be close, but we shouldn't be more than an hour behind you less if I push it."

"Alright then lets get cleaned up, eat, and then you're outa here kid." Han said winking at Luke.

An hour had passed and Luke was just finishing the power up sequence for his X-wing, and started plotting his course to Kessel from his present position. Luke was  
missing R2, he could have been on his way Twenty minutes ago with everything  
laid in and powered up, and the only thing he'd have to do was jump in the pilot's seat.

"Han, I'm just about finished powering up, I'm just waiting for the data  
from the Nava computer for the jump. How's it going with the Falcon...over." Luke said over the comm. unit.

"Hang on kid..." Han said sounding very annoyed, "Damn...Luke this may  
take a little longer I've found another leak... Fortunately nothing has really leaked out so a quick patch with the plasma welder should take care of it."

"Roger that Han... I'm out." Luke answered.

"Hold on there kid ... Chewie has come up with something that will keep  
everyone safe, and most of all you out of trouble, plot your course, and just before you get to Kessel drop outa hyperspace, and wait for us at these co-ordinates." Han said, " Let me know when you've received the data...over"

"Luke activated the computer drive and retrieved the co-ordinates Han had  
sent, then acknowledged he'd received them, " Ok... Han, data received, but  
if you're not there an hour after I get there, I'm gone."

"Fair enough, but don't worry kid I'll be there... have I ever let you down  
before," Han answered.

"No... but then again we've never been on a mission together either," Luke  
shot back.

"Don't get cocky kid... just be safe, and what's that mumbo jumbo thingy...  
Oh yeah... May the something... force, force be with you, Han out."

Luke looked at the Falcon before leaving. He didn't under stand why Han did  
the things he did, but one thing he did know was that even if he didn't admit  
it Han like doing the right thing.

Another thing he knew was that no matter what, he was going to do his best to keep the cagey pilot and his friend around... for a long time. Glancing back at the Falcon one more time Luke hit the switch activating his hyper drive and almost instantly the Falcon was no longer visible.


	8. Chapter 8

VADER: MIA

Chapter 8

Putting the final touches on the welding job Han dropped the welding tools to answer Chewie's call to help with bringing the last container of coolant fluid down to pour into the system.

It had taken less time to repair the damage then to wait for the system to cool down, and do a last minute inspection of the system. Instead of being two hours behind schedule they were now ahead of schedule by forty minutes. Resealing the system Han let Chewie do the final clean up while he powered up the Falcon. Getting a little impatient, and wanting to get under way, Han screamed down the passage way.

"Chewie hurry up! We're out of here in five minutes."

Chewie, who was just as eager to get underway, tossed the empty container back into the storage closet, sealed the door, and made a be-line to the cockpit. Jumping into the co-pilots seat and strapping in, he immediately began the computations for the jump to light speed. Pulling the computations from the Nava computer he fed them into the main computer then hit the switch sending them into hyperspace.

Han set the Falcon on auto, and then sat back in the pilots' seat to relax.

Turning to Chewie with a rather pleased look on his face he said, "Not bad Chewie. We fixed the old girl in record time; we're getting better and better at this."

Chewie, who also was pretty pleased with the job they did, just nodded in agreement and continued monitoring his panels.

Feeling rather hungry, Han asked, "Hey what d'ya say we have a bowl of stew? I still got plenty back there if you're willing."

Chewie turning from his panels just looked at Han saying, "You're kidding right? Just send up a package of ration bars and a drink; that'll hold me till I can get some real food."

"Very funny carpet boy, if ration bars is what you want, you know where to get them." Han responded.

Getting out of the pilots seat, Han checked the readings on the coolant system. Seeing that everything was within the norm he then headed to the galley. Pulling the pan out of the fridge, along with the last bottle of Corellian Ale, he put a bowl of his stew into the heating unit. Popping open the freezer unit he grabbed the package of Vrortkil cocktail and placed it next to his bowl in the heating unit. Slamming his hand down on the counter he mumbled.

"I'll just have the ration bars. You're lucky I like ya, ya big oaf."

Luke had been traveling in hyperspace now for three hours and was more than half way to where he needed to be. So far the trip had been uneventful, and he was rather bored just sitting there.

He'd already run several diagnostic tests on his X-wing; and everything was in working order. Some of the systems were running above average, which was unusual, but thinking about whom it was that did most of the up keep on the ships computers and internal systems, he wasn't at all surprised.

R2 was quite the capable little droid, since the day his Uncle bought him back on Tatooine he'd been like a little version of his Aunt. Fussing over him and more protective of him than his Aunt and Uncle combined.

He wished he'd brought him, but wedge's R2 unit had short circuited and was going to need a complete over, so being the nice guy that he was, he lent him R2…with Wedge's promise that he take extra special care of him.

R2, who was less than pleased that Luke was going some where with out him, made sure Luke knew and every time he was with in ear shot he made sure he wouldn't forget.

Chuckling he mumbled, "I should have brought you R2. At least I'd have someone to talk to, and pass the time playing a game or some thing."

Sitting there he had plenty of time thinking over passed events: everything moved so fast leading up to his appointment to the Alliance, that he barely had time to morn his Aunt and Uncles death.

He wished that he'd been there to save his Aunt and Uncle, but came to the realization that Ben was right; if he had been there he probably wouldn't be here now. And for some strange reason their deaths were inevitable, no matter how much it hurt him.

Noticing a flashing light he turned his attention the computer panel, and adjusted the compensators that had fallen off just a bit. Deciding that there was nothing left to adjust or run a diagnostic test on, he tried to get comfortable and take a little nap.

An alarm sounding in Vader's ship signaled that he was approaching his destination. Awakening from his meditation trance Vader prepared to bring his ship out of hyperspace. As the lines disappeared, and he returned to real space the sight that lay before him was unimaginable.

Vader slowed his ship, examining what he saw. How could the late Grand Moff Tarkin build an installation somewhere virtually impossible to go through? Accessing his computer he brought up all information on the Maw.

Waiting for the computer to bring up the data, Vader looked at the cluster of black holes before him: more sinister than anything in the universe, including himself and the Emperor, and not at all forgiving. Sure the galaxy feared him and the Emperor but even that fear was short-lived compared to the fear a black hole caused. Nothing escaped a black hole. Not even one who was as strong in the force as he, could over come the power of a black hole, and here before him was a cluster of them.

The computer signaled that the data Vader requested was now available. Looking down at the screen he read what was there: The Maw; consisting of a cluster of several black holes and believed to be one of the great wonders of the universe. Some scientists believed that it was created by an ancient race of people; believing that it was a doorway that led into another dimension.

Stretching out with the force Vader tried reaching into the black holes, but felt nothing. The only thing he could sense, were eddies in the gravitational pull from the holes. He concluded that only someone with vast knowledge of the cluster, or someone, who was force sensitive, could navigate though them.

He now understood why Tarkin had picked such a place to build a secret installation: even the Emperor would steer clear of the cluster for fear of being drawn into them, if not just at the sight of them.

Pushing forward he eased his ship closer to the cluster. He used the force to plot his course through the black holes so he passed through the cluster unharmed. Making it to the center he saw what looked like several planetoids bunched and held together by immense bridges and bands.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that the installation was completely dark, except for a landing beacon that was on the far side of the largest planetoid. Changing direction, he angled his ship towards it. After touching down, his ship was slowly lowered into the installation, and upon disembarking from his ship he was met by a lone Twiâlek.

"Welcome Lord Vader, I am Tol Sivron, Director of this installation." He began, "all has been readied for you, and the installation is now vacant, as per the Emperors orders."

"Good Director see to it that my ship is refueled and readied for my departure." Vader ordered.

"But my Lord this part of the installation is empty except for my self and you; there are no resources or crew to ready your ship." Sivron explained, "As per the Emperors orders." He emphasized again.

"_This part_ _only_?" Vader asked, his anger beginning to build. "I was under the impression that the whole installation is vacant, is that not what you just implied."

"M…my Lord," his voice quivering, "t…there is just to much equipment, and staff to evacuate the whole installation in just a few hours, so we've had to modify the order. Everything in this part of the installation has been moved to the lower levels, and what could been taken off installation is now being stored on the star destroyers commanded by Admiral Daala."

"I see Director." Vader said stepping closer to Sivron and pointing a finger in his face. "So that I do not modify the command structure of this installation and if you would like to remain Director of this installation, I suggest you get what is needed, and do ask I ask or this monstrosity shall have a new Director." Vader threatened.

Tol Sivron, his voice still quivering, answered, "A…as you wish my Lord, all will be done." he said, bowing.

Scurrying to the bays command center, he left Vader standing there.

Vader took a couple of steps and surveying the docking bay, he began thinking. 'Yes this will do fine, only one way in or out. The perfect place to capture Skywalker.' pausing at the thought of Padame's and his child being alive, 'my son Padame why did you hide him from me?' The internal conflict began to build in him again. How could he hand over the son he never knew to the Emperor, and betray his love again.

Tol Sivron exited the command center heading back to Lord Vader, stopping when he noticed that something was wrong: seeing Vader stand before him with clenched fists and head down, but, being to afraid to ask, he kept with the business at hand.

"All is in route Lord Vader, the crew will be here in a few minutes." he said groveling.

Regaining composure he turned asking, "Director are there any other ways to exit this bay besides the way I came in, and that turbo lift, there?" he said pointing to the far side of the bay.

"No my Lord that is the way it was designed, Grand Moff Tarkin wanted it that way. So should we ever be infiltrated the whole installation is designed to thwart an invasion, leaving most areas with only one way to enter or exit." he explained. "Even the landing bay office has but one way in and out," he finished.

"Impressive Director, I will wish a full tour of this installation once I have completed my mission, as will the Emperor." Vader responded.

"As you wish my Lord we will make every attempt to make your visit a worth while investment of your time." he promised.

"I'm sure your will Director, I'm sure you will." Vader replied turning to return to his ship.

Once inside Vader activated his comm. unit connecting directly to the Emperor. With in seconds Emperor Palpatine appeared before Vader.

"You wish to report Lord Vader?" the Emperor asked.

"I do my master, It seems the Director of this installation has seen fit to modify your orders, and has not completely evacuated this facility. It has been, to my satisfaction, been cleared for the section I will use to capture young Skywalker." Vader informed the Emperor.

"I see, my servant, and I'm sure you will see to it that nothing else gets modified. Upon your next transmission I will expect to hear that young Skywalker is in your custody, and you are on your way back to Courscant."

With that the encounter abruptly ended. Vader deactivated the comm. unit and awaited the crew that would refuel his ship. Sitting there he again began to think of his wife and the fateful day that had changed his destiny.

Over the past few days an internal conflict had begun to build with his allegiance to the Emperor, and a new allegiance to his newly found son. Though he had never met him he'd sworn many years ago to Padame that he'd be the father to his child that he'd never had.

The more he thought about it the more difficult it became to remain loyal to the Emperor: who at every moment would question and belittle him, who by his own hand had started the change in loyalties in him. This day, he would live up to Padame's expectations; he would not betray his promise to his long passed, and almost forgotten, wife.

It pained him to think that he tried to forget that part of his life, and that he was trapped with no hope of turning back. Even Yoda had said, "But if once start you down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"But I am the chosen one, and I will change my destiny. My destiny is to keep the promise I made to my love. Padame forgive me for losing my way, I will keep true to my promise. And to you my master…former master, there is one final thing that will be modified, and that is your rule as Emperor over this Empire."


	9. Chapter 9

VADER: MIA

Chapter 9

"Ben! Is that you?" Luke called out. "I thought…I thought you were dead." He continued.

_"Luke, remember to trust in the force, trust your feelings for they will never steer you wrong_." Obi-Wan's voice said. _"All is not what it seems, think before you react."_

"BEN!" Luke called out again startled from his nap.

Taking a couple seconds to get his bearings Luke looked about the cockpit not looking for anything in particular, but looking just the same.

"Stang… that was so real." He mumbled surrendering to the fact that he was dreaming.

_"Remember Luke the force will be with you as I will be."_ The voice continued_, "Always."_

'Ben I could use you now.' Luke thought to himself. 'I'm not sure I can do this. I know in my heart that I should, but I'm scared. I know nothing of being a Jedi; and if this Vader is all that they say he is, how can I do anything against him?'

_"Trust your feelings... Luke."_

_**'I remember you saying those things on the Falcon and in my cockpit when I was flying towards the Death Star. But how can those things help me now, and against another Jedi? Where will trust in the force get me when someone is bearing down on me with a lightsaber? Ben I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can handle. Han don't fail me buddy.'**_

Han and Chewbacca sat in the cockpit of the Falcon and now time was on there side for once. And Han, not wanting to disappoint the princess, tried everything he knew to get a little more speed out of his faithful ship.

"Chewie cut power to the lower decks by a quarter and route it to the hyper drive; lets see if we can't get a little more speed out of her." Han ordered working the controls.

Chewbacca, who was diligently following Han's orders, cut the power and rerouted it to the hyper drive. Monitoring the system closely, Han acknowledged the result he was looking for.

"That's got it. It ain't much, but it will cut thirty minutes off our arrival time, and keep an eye on that coolant system Chewie." Han ordered.

"Ok, now we just sit back and enjoy the ride. I don't know about you but I could use a bite to eat. You want anything while I'm back there?" Han asked.

Chewie nodded saying, "Any things fine as long as it's not your stew."

"Alright ya big wooly oaf, but you don't know what you're missing." Han returned leaving the cockpit.

Emperor Palpatine sat in his office looking over updates he'd received on the many fronts his fleets were battling on. Most reports consisted of planets that willingly joined the Empire, or were coerced by a sheer show of force. The ones that didn't interest him he tossed aside: those consisted of complaints from commanders that wanted more personal, supplies, and ships. Reaching over the data pads he activated his internal comm. system paging his personal secretary.

Within seconds a door to the rear of his office opened, and in walked one of his personal Imperial guards. Clad in a red modified version of storm trooper armor, he headed straight towards the Emperor taking a knee several feet away from him.

"You may rise my servant. Has anything new been heard from Captain Sshoodahh?" he asked.

Standing at ease, but with his head bowed, the Commander answered, "I bring grave news my Emperor. It seems that Captain Sshoodahh has been discovered by the Alliance as a spy, and as of yet we've had no further news as to his disposition,"

Obviously agitated with the news he'd just received, but keeping his composure, he answered, "That is unfortunate Commander. None the less, we shall prevail over them one way or another, you are dismissed." the Emperor said waving his secretary away.

Getting up from his seat and walking over to the window he uttered, _"Have your little victory my friends, for soon I will have your hero in hand, and the end of your little rebellion will follow shortly there after."_

Captain Sshoodahh lay unconscious in the medical bay of the Tearodale. Since his discovery of being a traitor, and his immediate capture, he'd been brought to the detention cell where he was discovered unconscious several hours later. Two medical droids, 2-1B and F4-7, were assisting Dr. Dri'see running tests to figure out what was wrong. But so far all the tests were negative.

"Have the results from the Bio-scan come in yet?" Dr. Dri'see asked.

2-1B who was standing by the computer answered, "The results of the tox screen are coming in now Dr."

Taking a minute to read the results the droid answered, "It seems that there is an unknown substance detected in the Captain. Tests have not identified what the substance is but given the fact that the Captain is unconscious, it is reasonable to believe that the substance is the cause." 2-1B finished.

Dr. Dri'see slammed his hand against the wall screaming, "Damn those Imperials is nothing sacred to them!" Turning away from Captain Sshoodahh, and looking at 2-1B he ordered, "When the rest of the results come in have them sent to me. I'm going to see Admiral Ackbar, and inform him of our findings thus far." He finished, still quite irate, leaving the med bay.

"As you wish Dr." 2-1B answered.

Standing by the computer awaiting the remaining results from the Bio-scan, 2-1B ordered his assistant droid F4-7 to attend to the Captains IAU by having him increase the volume of meds being delivered, in hopes that it would prolong the inevitable. But given the fact that they were unsure of what was going on with Captain Sshoodahh everything was guesswork at this point.

Pulling the last of the results from the computer 2-1B uploaded them into his systems and ran them through his own internal scanners. What he found at the end of the scan would have shaken a human, but being a droid, he showed no emotion and concluded that nothing they were going to do was going to save the Captain.

Turning he ordered, "F4 make the Captain as comfortable as you can and alert me to any change in his status. I am going to inform Dr. Dri'see of my findings."

Standing in the outer room, 2-1B was awaiting authorization to enter Admiral Ackbar's office. He signaled ahead that the news he had about Captain Sshoodahh was urgent. When the door opened 2-1B was met by Dr. Dri'see.

"Come in 2-1B." wanting to get to the point he ordered the droid to present the results to Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma.

"Well to begin, I feel that anything we do for the Captain will not help him at all," 2-1B started. "It seems that the Captain has under gone extensive brain surgery, several parts of his brain have been removed and replaced with organic circuits. Though they were cleverly camouflaged our Bio-scanner managed picked them up."

"If I may," Mon Mothma interrupted. "What are organic circuits?" she asked.

"Well I've never really seen any until now," 2-1B explained. "But what I do know is that parts of the brain are removed and replaced with these organically grown replacements. The parts removed from the captain controlled, loyalties, and volition turning him into a helpless cyborg, and quite the capable spy, and saboteur. He'd play his part as an Alliance officer until, that is, the Imperials summoned him to do there bidding. Then he'd have no choice but to obey what ever it was they wanted him to do." 21-B finished.

"And there's nothing that we can do for the Captain?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"As I said Admiral," 2-1B continued, "parts of his brain were removed, though I'm sure we could remove the organics, there is nothing to replace them with, he'd just be a lifeless piece of flesh, kept alive by machines. Not to mention that the substance coursing through his veins is slowly killing him, and we have yet to determine what that substance is."

"Very well 2-1B, please return to the MED bay and continue you analysis. I will join you there shortly." Dr, Dri'see ordered.

Waiting for the MED droid to leave Mon Mothma looked to the Admiral saying. "You're sure you believe what the Captain told you, about not informing the Empire of our new base?"

"I do Mon Mothma," Ackbar started. "We have two choices to consider, either he did this to himself to prevent them from getting the location of the base, or there is another spy amongst us, and they dispatched him before he could divulge his co-conspirators. Either way I believe in the latter. He seemed very sincere about not telling the location. And I have taken steps to assure that all is secure here, and before our arrival at our new base." he finished.

Dr. Dri'see who had been sitting by stood up excusing himself, "If you wouldn't mind," turning first to Mon Mothma then to Admiral Ackbar, "I should get back to the MED bay and see to Captain Sshoodahh. We may not be able to help him but at least I can make him comfortable until the inevitable happens"

"By all means Dr. please don't let us keep you." Mon Mothma said, " and please let us know when and if the Captain passes." She added.

Dr. Dri'see nodded then paying his respects to both of them he turned leaving them to discuss the new dilemma that now plagued them.

Lord Vader, not waiting for the lift to stop, engaged the repulsor lifts. Lifting off the platform he angled away from the installation heading to where he thought four Star destroyers would be hidden. Using his personal security code he patched it into the comm. unit and contacted Admiral Daala.

"Admiral Daala, this is Lord Vader, prepare to be boarded for a formal inspection."

Several minutes passed, and not being very patient, Vader transmitted his message again adding. "Admiral Daala this is Lord Vader you will make preparations for my arrival. I will not transmit again Vader out."

This time only a few seconds passed when Vader was contacted by the 'Gorgon'.

"Lord Vader this is the star destroyer 'Gorgon' command ship of Admiral Daala please transmit your security code for identification." The voice said crackling over the comm. system.

Vader beginning to lose all patience reached out with the force finding the voice that was talking to him and although he couldn't see him he knew the man was now crumpled on the floor, his life draining from him. Activating his comm. system Vader once again contacted the 'Gorgon'.

"I trust my security code has been accepted, if anyone else wishes to question my identification let them do so now so that they may join their fellow shipmate Vader out."

"Lord Vader, this is Admiral Daala, commander of this fleet appointed by Grand Moff Tarkin, we are merely following protocol by asking for your security code. Please follow these co-ordinates to my ship, and all will be ready for you arrival, Admiral Daala out."

Taking all of ten minutes to get to the 'Gorgon' Vader landed his ship. Not taking the time to power down he flipped the switch opening the door and exited the ship. Walking down the small ramp, he caught sight of a garrison of Stormtroopers that immediately snapped to attention the moment he was in sight.

Walking directly over to the one he recognized was Admiral Daala by the insignia on her uniform he lifted his hand placing her into a slight force choke; not enough to kill her but just enough to get her attention; saying.

"Admiral Daala, I have no patience for formalities you were properly contacted by me with my first transmission. Had your communications officer been properly trained, he'd have noticed my security code within my transmission, and would still be alive now."

Releasing her she fell to the floor gasping for breath, however, not wanting to show any weakness in front of Lord Vader and especially in front of her men she immediately stood and speaking in a raspy voice replied.

"Forgive my insolence Lord Vader I will take every step to retrain our communications personal." Her voice beginning to sound normal she straightened her uniform and continued, "Everything has been readied for your inspection, if you would follow me we will begin here."

Vader raising his hand stopped her in mid sentence, "First Admiral I wish you to tend to my ship. As for the inspection, if this ship is anything like the man who contacted me then you have plenty of work to do until my return. You will store my ship and I will be taking one of your Lambada-class shuttles, see that is ready and standing by for my departure. I leave within the hour."

"It will be done my Lord." Turning to one of her subordinates she signaled for the order to be carried out.

Vader turned to her saying, "I trust that my quarters are ready for me?"

"As always my Lord, they are checked and cleaned every day," she answered.

"Good. Once my ship has been stored and you have readied the one I requested, contact me there." Vader said turning abruptly and leaving the docking bay.

Luke's X-wing signaled that he was nearing the co-ordinates that Han asked him to meet at so hitting the switch; he deactivated his hyper drive slowing his ship and returning it to normal space.

Setting his ship on stand by he mumbled. "Ok Han, you have one hour, then I'm out of here."

Luke had been working on the compensators trying to lock them down, thinking that while he was there it would pass the time waiting for Han. He'd finally found the problem and rerouted the system into a redundant circuit. He was glad that some of the X-wings systems had backups. Losing the compensators during a full throttle flight, or in hyperspace, would not be good. Closing up the panel he checked his chronometer, only twenty minutes had passed since his arrival.

Figuring he'd test the compensator out to make sure they were working right he dialed them up to seventy five percent then pushed the throttles to half. Almost instantly Luke was pushed against the seat of the X-wing. Finding it a little hard to move he reached over and dialed up the compensators to ninety four percent within seconds he was able to move freely. Buzzing around the area he did a few more tests before heading back to the co-coordinates he was to meet Han at. Bringing his X-wing about he'd finished the test he was conducting when Han came over the comm.

"Hey kid you out there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're ahead of schedule… how come?" Luke asked mockingly.

"Always the joker, you and Chewie should hook up and you can take your act on the road." Han returned just as mockingly.

"Ok, ok, point made." Luke chuckled. "Are you ready to start what we came here for?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure, only I think we'd do better by splitting up. We'll be able to cover more space that way." Han suggested.

"You know this area a lot better than me, so what ever you think is fine with me." Luke answered.

"Alright, give me a sec I want to check something." Han replied.

"All right Chewie this is where we do our job and make sure the kid makes it back alive." Han said.

"What do you suggest we do to make sure that, that happens?" Chewie asked.

"Well we can either send him towards Kessel where I know there are Imperials, or we can send him towards the Maw where I know they won't be." Han suggested.

"Not really a hard decision, is it Han." Chewie replied.

"No I guess not," Han returned.

"Ok kid here's the plan. Chewie and I are going towards Kessel you head to this sector and start your search in these co-ordinates," Han said transmitting the data to Luke.

"But there's nothing out there. If Vader is going to be anywhere he'd be where the Imperials are, and that's where I'm going to be." Luke responded.

"Look kid I know this area, and if this Vader character is missing, it stands to reason that he's stranded out there, some where, if we find out other wise, I'll contact you immediately, and you can come and get em. Agreed?" Han retorted.

"Yeah I guess so." Luke said sounding skeptical. "It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice in the matter anyway, now does it." Luke replied.

"No it doesn't kid. Now stay straight on these co-ordinates and use your long distance scanners, I'll contact you in thirty minutes to check in." Han ordered.

"Ok Han I guess you know best." Luke said frustrated.

"That's right kid I do. I'll talk to you in thirty, Han out."

Angling away from the Falcon Luke pushed the throttles to three-quarters and headed in the direction Han had sent him.


	10. Chapter 10

VADER: MIA

Chapter 10

The blackness of space hid Vader's ship perfectly; sitting at the edge of the Maw Cluster Vader contemplated everything he had done over the past eighteen years. His rise to power had seen the end of the Clone Wars but the beginning of a Rebellion.

He remembered walking into the Jedi temple, with clone troopers close behind.

He remembered the looks on the younglings' faces as he betrayed their trust.

He remembered the look on the face as the last of them fell.

He remembered all this with the words, **_"Forever will it dominate your destiny." _**echoing in his mind.

All the death and destruction caused by his hands, over an agonizing love for Padmé.

Too many deaths to redeem; too many people to ask for forgiveness.

Too much time to sit there and think, the more he thought the more he knew he was trying to convince himself that this was a hopeless task. But yet, his son was coming to find him; no,this would be the day that Darth Vader died and Anakin Skywalker was reborn.

Luke slowed his X-wing to marvel at a sight he'd never seen, he could only think that if Vader flew near the cluster of black holes, there was only one conclusion… he'd been sucked in. Easing forward on the thrusters, his X-wing moved forward a little faster, wishing Han hadn't decided to scope out Kessel, He cautiously moved closer to the cluster of black holes. He hadn't gotten to far when his com system began to crackle, thinking that Han was calling him he tried to answer.

"Han, is that you, over."

"No, young, Skywalker, it is not your friend," Vader answered, "I have been awaiting your arrival."

"You've been waiting for me, but no one knows that I came here." Luke returned very surprised.

"You have nothing to fear; I wish you no harm, all that I want, is to talk to you." Vader said calmly.

"Talk to me!" Luke said in a raised voice, "You expect me to believe that all you want is to talk. After what you and your Empire have done to the people, to the Princess; **_stang,_** you destroyed her planet in front of her. And what you did to Ben Kenobi, you expect me to believe that all you want to do is talk. I should blast you into the black holes." Luke shot back extremely excited.

"I do not expect you to trust me nor do I believe that you'll ever really forgive me. I do have a lot to atone for; but yes all I want to do is talk." Vader returned.

"I have programmed into this transmission the course that will lead you past the cluster of black holes. Once you've passed through, you will come upon what looks to be a deserted installation. On the far side you will notice a lone landing beacon, I will wait here giving you sufficient time to land, do not exit your ship but wait for my arrival, Do you understand?" Vader respectfully asked.

Luke scared beyond belief, couldn't answer, the only thing running through his mind was what Ben had told him, _'remember Luke trust, let go with your feelings'_ but how could he trust what was known to be the second most vile being in the galaxy. Thinking better of it, and 'very skeptical, he contacted Vader.

"Send your transmission, and if this is a trick I will do to you what I did to your Death Star, are we understood?"

"That is all I could ask for, and if my death will appease you, then you may have it young Skywalker, but only to you do I surrender my life." Vader answered.

"You would surrender your life to me? Now why should I believe that?" Luke asked.

"You have no reason to believe me except that given the fact that you are still alive, that alone should be trust enough that I do not wish you any harm, Lord Vader out."

Luke reached over, retrieving the course Vader had sent, programming it into his computer he waited several minutes scanning the area visually looking for Vader's ship; before deciding what to do, easing the thrusters forward he began moving closer to the cluster of black holes.

Luke sat in his X-wing watching the approach of the Lambda class shuttle, he thought that Vader had flown a modified version of a Tie fighter, at least that was the information he received from one of the briefings with Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar.

A few moments after Vader's ship touched down, the platform they were on began to retract. As they cleared the entrance Luke began surveying the area; though there wasn't very much in the bay, he began taking note of places and things he might need to hide behind or use if he should have to fight Vader.

Looking up he watched the doors close sealing he and Vader into the bay. Several seconds later a signal sounded within the bay alerting them that the bay was now pressurized and it was safe to exit their ships.

Flipping the switch, the canopy of his X-wing slowly rose, after unlatching his harness; he removed his helmet placing it on the console in front of him. Watching the ramp on Vader's shuttle lower he waited several seconds until Vader himself emerged from the ship.

Keeping his eyes locked on Vader he cautiously began to exit his ship, jumping from the cockpit rather than using the ladder. Luke landed in a crouching position, hands poised and ready to pull either his blaster or lightsaber. Staring at Vader he rose and moved ever so slowly towards him.

"You have nothing to fear young Skywalker, if it will make you feel at ease I will relinquish my lightsaber to you, is this acceptable?" Vader offered.

"It's a start, now why don't we dispense with the pleasantries and get to the point," Luke answered.

"As you wish, but first take this," Vader replied.

Keeping his hands still Vader used the Force unclipping his lightsaber and sending it towards Luke, once he was within a meter or so he lowered it to the ground. Luke quickly glanced down getting a fix on where the lightsaber was; inching forward he used his foot and sent the saber sliding across the floor.

"There now I am unarmed, as I continue to tell you, I only wish to talk, there are things you need to know about your... family." Vader said.

"My family, what do you know of my family? According to everyone I've talked to; you killed my family... my father, my Aunt and Uncle... Ben, why should I believe anything you tell me now, how do I know this is not some kind of trap?" Luke exclaimed.

"No Luke this is no trap; I did not kill Owen or Beru, I could never kill… my brother, you see I was raised on Tatooine until Qui-Gon gin came with Obi-Wan and brought me to the Jedi council." Vader explained.

"No this is a trick, your trying to confuse me so I'll let my guard down, you can't expect me to believe this, you have ways of finding out things." Luke retorted.

"Are you in custody now, are you not holding all your weapons as I am unarmed, if you wish you may leave with me as you prisoner, I will go freely and with no conditions." Vader answered.

"Why would you do that?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"Many years ago something happened that changed my life, I was plagued by dreams that my wife... your mother, was going to die, giving up everything in search of the power to stop this, and I betrayed my friends, my mentor, and most of all... my family." Vader went on, "thinking that everything I loved was gone, I used that anger to become what you see before you, now after all these years I find that I do have family... I have... a son," He said pausing, "You, Luke, you are my son." Vader paused, again awaiting Luke's reaction.

Luke stumbled back a step then righted himself, "You expect me to believe this... Bantha fodder, Ben told what happened to my father, he said... 'You betrayed and killed him,' "Luke yelled pulling his blaster out and firing it at Vader.

Sensing the up coming action through he force, Vader's lightsaber flew across the bay from where Luke had kicked it, and ignited as it hit his hand, blocking the bolt, he sent it harmlessly into the wall saying, "No, my son, you know this to be true, why did you come here, search your feelings and there you will find your answer, and if the answer is not there then you may shoot again." Vader replied.

"So much for being unarmed and giving your life to me," he said ducking behind one of the few crates that remained in the bay, "As for why I came, I don't know why I came," still pointing his blaster at Vader, "Something told me to, at first I thought it was to avenge what you did to my Aunt, Uncle, Ben, and... my father, but the longer I thought about it, it just seemed to be something I had to do."

Crouched behind the create Luke looked at the blaster in his hand then to the lightsaber clipped to his belt. Placing the blaster back into its holster, he unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it. Stepping from behind the crate he slowly walked towards Vader, his lightsaber angled down.

"I see that you have my old lightsaber, the last I saw of it, was when Obi-Wan walked away from me many years ago on Mustafar," Vader recalled.

"No!" Luke screamed his voice echoing in the bay, "This belonged to my father, this was the weapon of a Jedi, not a Sith, my father was a great Jedi, and pilot, Ben told me so, he could never become what you are."

"Think Luke, you know this to be true, let go, embrace me as I have so longed to embrace you, let go of your anger, do not let it govern your destiny as I have done." Vader urged.

_"Think Luke, don't react…let go Luke…" _the voice of Obi-wan whispered in his mind.

"No... This is just a trick to catch me off guard, I know nothing of the Force how can I search my feelings when I don't know what to look for," Luke said stepping forward bring his lightsaber to bear.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say ... my son, strike me down and end all the suffering on both sides of this stupid war, you will become an even larger hero to the Alliance, and the most wanted person in the Empire." Vader concluded.

Luke raised his lightsaber, bringing it back to swing at Vader, he hesitated, **_'Ben'_**, he thought, **_'What do I do, all this can't be true.'_**

"I feel the conflict within you my son, you know this to be true, if I am lying why you have not struck me down. Please... Luke, help me defeat the Emperor, for all the pain and suffering he's caused to both of us." Vader pleaded.

_"Trust… Luke," _The voice of Ben said in his head.

Giving into the voice, Luke slouched and dropped his lightsaber to the floor, looking at Vader he uttered... "Father."

Moving forward, Vader dropped his lightsaber and embraced Luke saying, "Yes my son, I am your father, and looking to the ceiling he whispered, _'Mother, I am now complete.'_

Off in a far corner of the landing bay a shimmering figure of Obi-Wan appeared whispering _"Welcome back my brother."_

And on a distant jungle planet named Dagobah, the greatest of all Jedi masters sat in his hobble, knowing through the Force what had just taken place he uttered, _"**Hmm, come back to us you have, then out of seclusion I must come."**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story, your patience as well as you tips(which were quite helpful), helped me in continuingthis story. A very special thanks to **DarthGladiator45**, and **Vamperezgurl** for Beta reading for me. Your help and tips were greatly appreciated and very much welcome, as were all the coments._

**_P.S. I do not own nor will I likely inthe future own any of these characters in this story. No money was made or exchanged. George is the only one that can do that._**

VADER: MIA

Chapter 11

Activating the Falcons long distance scanners, Han began scanning the area they had just entered. Continually adjusting the scanners for floating debris and other space junk, he started to get a little bored, turning to Chewie he asked.

"What is it exactly we're supposed to be looking for?"

Chewie shrugging his shoulders answered, _"I would think an Imperial ship of some distinction."_

"That narrows it down to about a thousand different types of ships." Han returned still adjusting the scanners

"Patch into the local comm traffic, maybe we can get a drop on where they're searching for this Vader character." Han ordered.

Chewie following the order began shifting through the different Imperial frequencies, but most were scrambled, and the ones he was able to listen in on were coming from Kessel and were just landing directions. Turning to Han he asked, _"Han why don't we try one of the transponder codes we have, maybe we can fly closer to Kessel and get a fix on things that way?"_

"Not a bad idea Chewie," Han answered pulling one of his many codes from the computer, "load this into the transponder, then make way for the garrison moon; maybe we'll find something there." Han suggested.

They hadn't gotten far when the voice of an Imperial officer crackled over the comm.

**"Unidentified ship, this is Commander Eddooc'a of Kessel station, you will shut down your engines and remain where you are, I have a squad of Tie fighters coming to escort you, if you come any closer to this station, or if you should try to run, you will be destroyed..."**

"Commander Eddooc'a, I have used the correct transponder code please cease any hostilities. I am here on a rescue mission for the Emperor." Han whispered as he covered the communication microphone, "That should give them a little scare, huh Chewie?"

**"Unidentified ship you will remain where you are..."**

Was all that came through the comm before hit the switch turning it off, he started powering up the ships shields, then turning to Chewie he yelled.

"Chewie! This is gonna get ugly real quick, start computations for micro jump, while I get us the hell out of here."

Hitting the thrusters Han banked the Falcon on a hard turn to port. Once turned he pushed the throttles to full, and dialed up the compensators, he thought he'd gotten the jump on the Imperials when internal alarms sounded, signaling that several marks were coming in fast to the aft of the ship.

"Ok Chewie now would be a good time for the jump, punch in the co-ordinates so we can get the hell out of here!"

_"Just a few more minutes there boss; this is a little harder with the Maw just around the corner."_ Chewie shot back.

"We don't have a few minutes, there gaining on us and quick," unlatching his harness he jumped up from the pilots seat ordering, "power up the port quad guns, and check to see what we got in the stores, for anything that might act like a mine. Maybe I can buy you that extra time with a little explosion."

_"I'm on it boss,"_ Chewie answered.

Climbing into the seat of the port side quad guns, Han activated the targeting computer and set the guns to full spread, buckling in he screamed back at Chewie, "Anytime you got that little surprise ready let me know, then jettison it."

He turned back just in time to see the first of the Tie fighters bear down on he and Chewie, grabbing the triggers of the guns he started firing hoping that by luck he'd at least hit one or two of them before they got past. Luck following him like it usually did the Tie fighters just flew by; sizing him up, as they passed Han got a target lock on the rear most Tie fighter, squeezing the trigger the Tie exploded into a brilliant golden ball of fire. So bright and close to the Falcon that Han covered his eyes from the glare, while the shock wave from the blast jostled the ship around.

_"That was a little close...boss,"_ Chewie complained through the internal intercom system.

"Hey at least I got one, what's the status on the jump?" Han shot back.

_"Moment please..."_ Chewie calmly answered.

"This is not time for jokes... oh shi... Never mind," Han screamed as the remaining Tie fighters returned, and this time firing first.

Han had just locked on to one of the fighters when Chewie signaled that he needed to come back up and strap in for the jump.

"Ah... this is not a good time Chewie, I'll wait till they pass, then I'll be right up." He answered.

Squeezing the trigger the subsequent shots went harmlessly into space; as his shots missed, the tie fighters shots found their mark hitting the Falcon, but dispersed against the Falcons shields.

"Ok Chewie here I come, lock down the quads and hit the switch for the jump as soon as I hit the seat." Han yelled climbing out of the port gun turret.

Barely having enough time to grab his harness Chewie hit the switch sending the Falcon into hyperspace.

"Chewie, as soon as we finish this jump start the comps for the next one, were not gonna have a lot of time to warn Luke and get out of here before the Empire will be hot on our tails."

_"Way ahead of you boss already done and just waiting to be punched in."_ Chewie answered.

"Already done, Chewie I'm impressed, put yourself in for a raise." Han chuckled.

Several minutes later, the Falcon returned to normal space and Chewie started loading the data for the next jump. Han immediately setting the comm frequency contacted Luke.

"Hey kid you out there?"

"Yeah I'm here, and you're not going to believe this," Luke answered very tentatively.

"Luke! Are you out of your mind? You come all the way out here to get this Vader guy, and because he says, he's your father, we're friends; Lord Vader is the number two guy for the Empire, and you believe this poodoo he dishin' out. Did you do a space walk without a suit on or something, or maybe you have space sickness?" Han asked disparagingly.

"Han, I don't expect you to believe anything. Its something to do with the force, I just know he's telling the truth, I ask that you trust me." Luke answered.

"Oh the mumbo jumbo thingy again," Han sat staring at the comm panel for several seconds, and then answered, "It goes against the grain **and** my better judgment, but you got it kid, just tell your **_father_**, that if he tries anything tricky, he's dust."

Poised at the edge at the Maw a Lambda class shuttle, and the Millennium Falcon prepared to enter hyperspace, Lord Vader sat next to Luke adjusting the ships consoles, when Han contacted them.

"Um Hello there are some Imperials coming for us, we don't have a lot of time here," Han chimed in getting impatient.

"Retrieve the co-ordinates from the nava computer for our trip my son, and tell Captain Solo he has nothing to fear from the Imperials, they are under strict orders to stay clear of this area." Vader informed, "I have one final message to deliver to the Emperor, before we leave."

Turning in his seat, Luke smiled and did as his father requested.

Activating the holo-net, Vader waited for the connection, several seconds later a twelve-inch image of the Emperor appeared in front of Vader.

"Ah Lord Vader, I trust you have young Skywalker in hand?" The Emperor asked with a smirk.

"No, My Master, I do not, I have in fact decided that I do not wish him to suffer as i have done...at your hands, I am therefore returning with him to answer for all my crimes against them." Vader replied.

"What! What is this nonsense; you will explain yourself my servant." Emperor Palpatine returned quite agitated.

"I will explain nothing, but I will tell you what I think you need to know." Vader retorted.

"Lord Vader, you have deliberately disobeyed my orders, I demand an explanation immediately." Palpatine ordered.

"No, the only explanation I owe is to my son for betraying him and his mother all those years ago. But as I said I will tell you what I think you should know: for too many years have I done your bidding, only to be, belittled by you at every turn. Now I find out, by your own words that I have a son, and you wish me to turn him over to you as a final sacrifice to the Dark Side." Vader continued, his breathing now becoming more rapid.

Luke sitting by reached over placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "Father, calm; he's not worth the trouble."

Vader taking his eyes from the image of Palpatine replied, "You are right my son, but I must say what needs to be said."

Turning back to the Emperor, Lord Vader continued, "I will not turn him over to you, look what serving you has done to me; I am more machine, than man. I will not allow you do this to my son. I leave you with these words Emperor," Vader said leaning close to the image, "As one final pledge to you my former Master, I will come for you. Nothing and no one will stand in my way of getting to you."

Not giving the Emperor a chance to answer Anakin reached over deactivating the system.

"Now my son, I have a lot to tell you before we reach our destination." Anakin said placing his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Emperor Palpatine watched as the Image of Vader disappeared, turning he said.

"It appears that we were right my new apprentice, he has betrayed me."

Kneeling to the side of the Emperor, and just out of sight of the holonet transmitter, a woman watched with interest what had just transpired.

"Worry not, my Master" she started to say.

"You think I worry," the Emperor said raising his hand send a bolt of force lightening through her body, "Let this be your first lesson; I worry about noting, everything that has happened has done so at my will," he finished, releasing her.

Regaining her composure she answered, "Forgive me, my master, this servant is not worthy, but I ask that you give me the chance I will gain their confidence... and when the time is right... I will rid the galaxy of the Skywalkers once... and for all..."

FINI?


End file.
